Falling in Love
by Kraft58
Summary: The first story of the "Dark Robe Saga", Blu and Jewel are enjoying their time together and contemplating on building a life together. But destiny might hold other plans, with the appearance of a creature from Jewel's past.
1. Chapter 1: Looking Back

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey everybody, I'm sorry to ask this, but would you please re-submit your reviews again. Due to a security glitch, my email's password went into the wrong hands, and they forced me to delete everything. Now that everything has been straightened around for the most part, I'm uploading my stories once again._

_Thank you for your support :) _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Looking Back**_

The blue macaw swallowed a large lump of anxiety in his throat as he peered down at the seemingly endless drop. What could only be estimated as several thousand feet below, the ocean stretched onwards. Rio still could be seen in the distance, though it was too far to reach by jumping or swimming.

Blu's talons twitched as he stood on the cargo ramp. He peered at the falling female macaw – the love of his life, who had been thrown from the plane mere moments ago. Her horrified scream pierced his heart like a knife. He shuddered and shook his head, blocking out the thoughts which told him the obvious end result of his actions.

"You can do this, Blu." He told himself, "No! You must do this."

The blue macaw waited no longer. With a single foot stretched outwards, he walked off the edge of the ramp and began his free fall.

The wind rushed through his wings, pushing his body downwards like a rock. His gums flapped. His saliva drifted upwards meeting him in the eyes. Blu winked away a small wedge of eyelash caught under his eye lid and let loose a horrified scream – not because of the end result, but because of the distance he was from Jewel.

He spread his wings upwards and shifted his tail, allowing his descent to increase tenfold. He opened his eyes and grabbed Jewel as he passed.

"Blu," she screamed, "What are you doing? You're crazy!"

Blu shook his head and peered into the round sapphire orbs that were her eyes. He smiled and replied calmly.

"I'm not going to let you go, we're chained to each other birds, remember?"

Jewel's eyes widened as the true meaning behind Blu's words struck her in the heart. His selfless actions awakened her spirit. She forced a smile, pulling him into a heartfelt kiss. True, they were both about to meet their end, but she couldn't have picked a better moment to hear his voice.

Blu pulled away. His heart beat thumped as his spirit came alive. Spreading his wings he skimmed the water and took flight.

"Blu!" Jewel exclaimed happily, "You're flying!"

"Yeah," Blu nodded, recalling a previous conversation they had that day. "You were right. I'm not an ostrich, I'm not an ostrich!"

The blue macaw smiled as he continuously flapped her wings. His body arched, soaring through the wind. His talons tightened around Jewel.

"Are you okay down there?" He asked, "Let me know if you want me to land."

"Keep on going, Blu!" Jewel's voice rang in his ears, "Let's head back to Rio."

Blu smiled at Jewel's enthusiasm. He skimmed cliffs, evaded the cable carts, and still she wanted more.

_**I think I love her.**_ He smiled.

It was just a little after dawn, when Blu made contact with land. Exhausted, he laid Jewel upon the asphalt runway of the air port. He watched patiently as Linda, Tulio, and Fernando worked their way over to him. Linda gasped as she watched Jewel's injured wing twitch uncontrollably.

"Is she okay?" Linda asked,

Tulio bent down and studied the female macaw for a moment. He noted the fear in the bird's eyes. She shuddered and pulled away from Tulio's hands.

"It's alright," Tulio said, "I will take care of you."

"It's okay," Blue said, wrapping his wing around Jewel for a moment. "I'll be with you every step during your recovery. I promise."

Jewel nodded her sweet little head, and let the human pick her up. She sighed, watching Blu the whole time.

He's so thoughtful. She mused. There is so much more to him than I originally thought.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel awakened much earlier than usual. She rolled over onto her side, wincing as her injured wing made contact with the ground. Despite the cast, her wing still seemed to bother her.

"Tulio said that would be normal," She sighed. "How much longer will it be before I can fly again?"

She rose up onto her talons, and breathed inwards. The fresh air seeping in through the ventilation system filled her nostrils, shifting her feathers slightly. It wasn't as good as naturally coming from nature, but Jewel was willing to make sacrifices.

Her attention fell onto the empty nest beside hers. Blu was nowhere to be seen. She paced herself, walking through the artificial forest. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Blu," She called out, "Where are you?"

Silence seemed to be the only response from the jungle. She continued onwards, studying the cameras as she passed by.

"Blu?" She called out once again, "This isn't funny, come on out or you'll be sorry."

Dropping from the trees like a coconut, Blu landed in front of her. She forced an amused look as she sat down beside him.

"What were you doing?" She asked, "You're supposed to fly down, not drop down."

Blu shook the dirt from his feathers and nodded his reply. "I was just looking for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Jewel echoed, eyeing her stomach as it rumbled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Sounded like a wonderful idea," Blu pouted, "I wasn't able to find anything."

"That's because they usually deliver our food at the front door." Jewel giggled, "I thought a pet like you would automatically know that."

Blu pouted, though he knew full well she was only joking around with him. "I'm not a pet, I'm a companion."

"No, you're a pet." Jewel teased, "You're my pet, and I wouldn't trade you for all the mangoes in the jungle."

"They have mangoes in the jungle?" Blu arched a curious eye brow. He smiled and rubbed his stomach. "Sign me up for that place."

Jewel's playful smile deepened, "Are you sure, Pet? There are spiders, and dirt and its nothing like a bird cage."

Blu nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess it's time to look beyond all of that. It's time to think about saving our species."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Tulio entered the aviary's large cafeteria. Dressed in his white lab coat, he examined Linda for a moment, smiling as he seated himself beside her.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, "I thought you would want some company for breakfast."

Linda shifted her glasses and eyed the friendly doctor for a moment. There was something about his eyes that seemed to capture her interest.

"I just was doing some thinking?" She said, "About the future."

"Would you care to discuss it?" Tulio asked trying to be as smooth as possible. "I mean if you want too, I won't force you."

Linda smiled and folded her hands together. With Blu, everything just seemed to come so natural, she never really had to explain her feelings with another person before.

"I really want to try and stay here with Blu." She said, "He's been a part of my life for the past fifteen years, I don't know what I would do without him."

Tulio nodded his head.

"I understand what you mean. I once grew attached to a spotted owl. When the time came to let him go, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What did you do?" Linda asked.

Before Tulio could respond the P.A. system clicked on.

"Paging Dr. Monteiro... you have a call on line 1, Paging Dr. Monteiro, you have a call on line 1"

Tulio smiled to himself.

"That should be the lab results for Jewel's wing. I will tell you more of my story a little later on."

"Wait," Linda smiled, "I'm coming with you."

# # #

Blu came alert as the automated lock de-latched itself from its position. The door swung open and a scientist entered.

"Hey, you two," The scientist smiled, "Here's some breakfast for you."

Jewel licked her lips hungrily, rushing over to the food. She stuffed her face with the fresh fruits and berries.

"Mmmmmm heavenly." Jewel moaned, letting the tropical flavours dance off of her tongue. She peered back at Blu who hadn't moved from where he stood.

"Aren't you going to have some, Pet?" She asked, "It's really good."

Blu held up a wing and shook his head. "No, you're the one who needs their strength. It wouldn't be proper."

The female macaw rolled her eyes and threw him a plate of freshly assorted fruits, melons, and berries. She walked over to him and seated herself.

"Think of this like our second date." She smiled, "Our first was the adventure to get ourselves de-chained."

Blu nodded his head and eyed the fruit. He picked up a small round greyish purple fruit and eyed it.

"What is this?" He asked.

Jewel looked at the object for a moment. Her smile deepened as she nudged him with her wing.

"That's a passion fruit."

"Is it any good?" Blu asked, sniffing the strange plant. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Jewel shrugged her good wing.

"I don't know..." She said, "I haven't had a passion fruit since I was a little chick."

Blu began to dig through the assorted fruits and found himself another one of the strange looking fruits. He tossed it to Jewel and smiled.

"Eat it," he grinned, "That way we can discuss it later."

Jewel took a quick bite.

"Oh my goodness, Blu, you have got to try this!" She exclaimed, "It's so sweet, and the flavour sticks in your mouth."

Blu bit into the fruit. He swished the juices around for a minute and spit out a large seed.

"It's good, but it has too many seeds. Kind of like a watermelon, those seeds are annoying and-"

Blu's voice trailed off as he noticed Jewel's confused face. He often forgot how intelligent he was at times.

"I'm sorry, Jewel." He mumbled. "I seem to babble at times. What I really meant was that, it has a lot of seeds."

"I know, Pet." Jewel said, wrapping her wing around the blue macaw. "I like when you get all nerdy on me."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Tulio picked up the phone receiver and held it to his ear. Typing in his password he switched the phone over to Line 1.

"Ola, this is Dr. Monteiro. How can I help you this morning?" he asked, grabbing a note pad and pencil from off his desk.

Linda listened to the soft hum of the receiver and watched Tulio's reaction as he quickly jotted down notes.

"Why that is good news," he said, "Jewel certainly is a lucky bird, isn't she."

Linda eyed Tulio suspiciously for a moment, wondering about the notes he had written down.

"All right, thank you Dr. Adriana. Tchau."

Tulio hung up the receiver and placed it upon the base. He eyed Linda with a confident smile.

"Well we got some good news. Jewel's wing is only fractured in two separate places. There's no other damage, not even to the wing structure or main tendons. With a splint it should only take a few months to fix."

Linda nodded her head excitedly. "That is good news, Blu will probably be happy to hear that."

"Yes," Tulio agreed, "Let's go give the news to the lovebirds. We might even be able to take Jewel to the treatment room and attach the splint."


	2. Chapter 2: Jewel Lowers her Guard

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Jewel Lowers Her Guard!**_

The electronic lock flickered green for a moment before releasing the restraining bolt which clicked out of place. Since the event of the bird-napping a few weeks ago, Tulio had spent most of his time improving the security at a drastic pace. Although Sylvio was allowed to keep his job, it became quite apparent that he was no longer enough to protect the birds within the aviary. Upon this realisation, state of the art electronic locks, security cameras, numerical keypads, and other safety precautions had been set up, with the codes and key cards handed out to only a select few individuals.

Tulio swung the door open and politely allowed Linda to pass him.

"After you," he smiled, holding out his hand to allow easier access into the breeding chamber.

"Thank you," Linda grinned, "You're such a gentleman."

"Yes," Tulio nodded, "Good manners are such an underrated thing in today's world."

Linda grabbed his hand and slid pass, allowing herself access into the artificial jungle, which Linda had never seen outside of the control room.

Tulio smiled and proceeded into the breeding chamber, with a flick of his key card, the door slid shut behind him.

"Let's hurry and find those two love birds." He said, "I bet they'll be happy to receive the good news."

"Hello," Linda called out, "Blu, can you hear me?"

Blu fluttered down from the trees and perched upon Linda's arm. He cooed as he rubbed his head against her hand.

"That's my big brave boy," Linda smiled, "How are you today, Blu?"

Blu bobbed his head in response, and peered towards the artificial jungle.

"Where's Jewel?" Tulio asked, "Aren't you two supposed to be together?"

As if on cue, Jewel emerged from amongst the trees. Her eyes widened as she spotted the humans.

"What are they doing here?" She asked the blue macaw a little uneasily, "I know they want to help, but I really just want to go back to the jungle."

Blu shrugged his wings and peered back at the female. Linda continuously stroked his head, bringing a peaceful look to the macaw's face.

"I don't know." He cooed, "I'm as surprised as you are... but it's not really such a bad thing."

Tulio walked over to Jewel and rescued her from off the ground. He cupped her carefully in her grip. He hushed her by stroking a feather through her feathery hair.

"It's okay," he said. "I've got good news for you. Why don't I take you to the treatment room, so I can tell you privately?"

Jewel nodded her sweet head in reply. She glanced at her wing and chirped.

"Yes," Tulio smiled, "It involves your wing."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu paced the innards of the breeding chamber for what seemed like the hundredth time. His thoughts fell solely upon Jewel. He knew he wasn't allowed in the treatment room when Jewel was being examined, but he couldn't understand why he couldn't be there while her cast was being removed.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." He frowned, "It's already been an hour. Gosh, I miss her."

The green light flickered on and the door slid open. Blu watched Linda enter and sit down on the grass. She carried a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of hot cocoa.

"Hey, Blu" She smiled watching the bird draw closer. "I thought we would spend some quality time together. I brought you your favorite snack."

Blu chirped and picked up a small cookie and proceeded to dunk it in the cocoa. He swirled it for a moment before taking a bite.

"Heavenly," Blu smiled, "Just like back in Minnesota."

Linda watched him eat, forming a smile as his tongue moved out licking the lower portion of his beak.

"So are you happy to be with Jewel?" She asked a little sheepishly, "She seems to suit you perfectly."

She does? Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He lowered his head. I thought she did, but I haven't been able to say those three words.

Linda rubbed a finger across Blu's head. Her smile deepened. "She's a spirited young bird, but that's what makes her unique. You two are two sides of the same coin, and opposites do attract."

Blu nodded his head. He knew full well what she meant. During his time in her bookstore, he had read many "Physics" books and all about how magnets work.

"You two are a lot like a magnet. You're just drawn together." She finished.

The door slid open and Tulio entered, he eyed the young pair and forced a smile. Placing Jewel upon the ground, he spoke rather sheepishly.

"I-I-I am so sorry. I d-d-didn't think you were in here."

"I was just spending some quality time with Blu," Linda explained, "We haven't had much time together since we arrived here."

Tulio nodded in understanding.

"I understand completely, perhaps though, we should give them some alone time. I booked us a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in all of Rio de Janeiro."

Linda scooped up the plate of cookies and mug of hot cocoa, she eyed Tulio as she passed by him.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, "Really, I am just glad that Blu is happy."

Tulio turned back momentarily and studied the macaws.

"Now you two behave yourselves. Let's not have a repeat performance like last time."

Only after the door slid shut and the green light flickered to red, did Jewel make any sort of movement. She eyed her wing for a moment. A small splint of wood had been bandaged along the bone, reinforcing it from the pro-longed use of the cast. She couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked, "What did they say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jewel admitted.

Blu held up a talon and placed it along her wing. He studied it for a moment before responding.

"They put a splint on?" He asked, "Isn't that a good thing? It means your wing is getting better."

Jewel shook her head.

"I guess, it just looks like a piece of wood to me."

Blu chuckled and shook his head. "Believe me, Tulio knows what he is doing. You'll be flying again in no time."

"Blu!" her voice hardened, "it's just a stick! There are a several thousand in this room alone, and a million more in the jungle. No piece of wood will help me to fly again."

Blu lowered his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

Jewel's eyes softened, she hadn't intended to snap at the sensitive bird. She knew she made him feel awkward inside.

"No, I'm sorry, pet." She smiled, "I didn't really mean to take it out on you. I just don't see how this stupid splinter of wood is going to help me."

"Trust me," Blu smiled, "It will help you... if you have patience and give it the time needed to help you."

Jewel laid herself down upon the grass. Her eyes watched him. She continued to speak. "Tulio also did something else in there."

"What did they do?" Blu asked, raising his head curiously. He spread his wings and seated himself next to her.

"They wanted to check to see if I was carrying any eggs." She explained, "Why would they do this, Blu?"

Blu shuffled his wings together for a moment, pretending to think up an explanation, though secretly he knew the reason why.

"They umm wanted to see-"

"They wanted to see what?" Jewel mused interrupting the macaw, "Come on, spill it, you know something don't you?"

"They wanted to see if you were going to become a mother."

Blu closed his eyes tight and expected the female to pounce on him for suggesting the idea. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Now it makes sense," Jewel said.

The male macaw opened his eyes and found Jewel smiling at him. She hadn't made any sort of advancement towards him.

"Huh? You aren't mad?"

Jewel shook her head and placed her head between her wings. Her cheeks seemed to grow a bright red.

"I guess, I kind of like that idea." She mused, "Me, being a mother? I never thought of that before."

Blu breathed inwards trying to grow more comfortable in the female's presence. True he had jumped to die with her, and they had shared a kiss during what should have been their final moments, but he still wasn't comfortable in speaking his thoughts aloud, especially the romantic ones that continued to swell in his mind whenever he was with her.

"Jewel..." He began, "I-I-I really wanted to tell you something."

The female macaw eyed him for a moment. Her sapphire eyes burned into his, zapping his confidence.

"Yes, what is it, Blu?" She smiled sweetly.

Blu tried to form those three little words, the words he knew she wanted to hear from his mouth.

"I-I-I-I really think you would make a great mother one day."

Blu bashed his beak with his talon. He shook his head in disbelief at yet another failed attempt to tell her.

"Stupid... Stupid... Stupid..."

"You aren't stupid, Blu." She frowned, "in fact, you're far from it. You're one of the most intelligent, caring, and selfless creatures I've ever met."

"Then why can't I do the one thing I really want to do?" He asked, "Every time I try, I fail."

"I'm sure you will be able to do it in time." Jewel said, hugging him. She pulled him inwards into a heartfelt kiss. Blu wrapped his wings around her, feeling the passion of his heart. He listened to her heart beat, becoming lost in the moment. The moment of their second kiss!


	3. Chapter 3: Blu's Tale of Tragedy

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Blu's Tale of Romance, and Tragedy!**_

Basked in the pale moonlight Jewel sat quietly by herself. Warm and comfortable in her nest, she tucked her head into her wing. Through half open eyes she peered out at the skylight, which offered her, her only connection to the star strewn sky above.

"I wish I could feel the evening breeze beneath my wings." She sighed, "What I wouldn't give to be able to fly right this second."

Her mind rested peacefully, thinking about the kiss she had given Blu earlier that day. She breathed inwards, letting herself grow more relaxed. Her thoughts fell more on the blue macaw. A warm smile curled around her beak.

He must know how I feel about him. She thought to herself. After two kisses, surely he must be able to feel it in his heart.

She shook her head and shifted her attention to the tree tops. A small log house rested above caught between two branches which served as the main support for the structure. Blu popped his head out, spying on her. Jewel formed a sly smile knowing full well that he was perfectly aware that she was watching his every move.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Aren't you going to come out here and spend the evening with me?"

Blu popped his head out from the structure again and formed a smile.

"Yes," he nodded, "I was just looking for something so I can read to you for a bit."

"Read to me?" Jewel's eyes filled with curiosity, "do you mean from a book or something?"

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I want to tell you about something that was extremely important to me growing up in Minnesota... something that happened one hundred years ago."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow as Blu flew down beside her, a small book clutched tight in his talons.

"And what would that be?" She asked, studying the book in his possession. It was an older volume. Its binding was worn from age.

"It is the story," Blu grinned, "it's one of Linda's favorites."

Blu opened the cover, letting Jewel read the title. She frowned as she struggled to pronounce the single word written upon the page.

"Ti... Ti... Tit... Tit-tanic."

"It's pronounced Titanic ." Blu corrected.

"What on Earth is that?" She arched a suspicious eyebrow. "It doesn't sound overly appealing."

Blu cleared his throat and turned the page over to show Jewel a picture of a large passenger steamer. Jewel eyed the piece for several moments, taken aback by the large monolith of a ship, with iron blacker than the night sky, Jewel forced a smile. The super structure on top was white, with four golden funnels.

"My goodness," Jewel giggled. "It's just a boat. I can go to the beach and see a hundred of them."

"It's not just a boat," Blu sighed, "It's the boat... it was the ship of dreams."

Jewel sighed as she repeated the phrase for a moment.

"The ship of dreams... I really like the sound of that. It's so romantic, and mysterious."

Blu nodded his agreement and read aloud the words printed underneath the picture. "Titanic, pictured here in 1912, was one of the grandest and most luxurious ships in the world during the time of her creation."

Jewel shook her head, still not understanding Blu's reason for showing her this particular book. She knew he was smart, but she didn't share the same concepts he did.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I follow you."

Blu raised a wing and continued to read the words aloud. "Titanic held the most technological marvels of her time. With water tight compartments stretching from stern to bow, and twenty lifeboats, she was considered to be practically unsinkable."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow.

"So the ship couldn't sink? That must have been really cool. Imagine if my wing could never break, or I could never stop flying."

Blu nodded his head. "They thought she couldn't sink."

"Thought?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow as Blu turned the page revealing the ship striking something solid. Jewel shuddered at the sight.

Blu continued to read the words on the page.

"At 11:40 pm, on April 14th 1912. Titanic lookout Frederick Fleet spotted a dark object lurking upon the horizon. Ringing the bell three times, he phoned the wheelhouse and warned them of the iceberg right in their path. It only took thirty seconds for them to collide, tearing gashes along the first five forward compartments. Unable to repair the ship, the shipbuilder Thomas Andrews and Captain Edward Smith ordered an evacuation, knowing that the ship only had two hours left to live."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror as Blu continued onwards, reading paragraph to paragraph of the story.

"Titanic only held twenty lifeboats, enough for 1200 passengers, unfortunately the ship carried 2400 people that night, and the sea was below the freezing point. Many of the boats left half empty, mostly because several passengers felt it was more dangerous to go out into the blackened ocean, while Titanic seemed to be in no immediate danger."

Jewel's eyes filled with tears as she studied the pictures of the ship sinking deeper and deeper into the water...The crowds of humanity and animals running along the boat deck, hoping to be rescued from the doomed ship.

"Why are you showing this to me, Blu?" Jewel asked, "Why are you showing me something so sad."

Blu cleared his throat again. He peered into Jewel's sapphire eyes and smiled.

"Titanic isn't just a tragedy. It's the greatest story ever told. It is a story of selfless hero, greedy villains, dramatic action and even romance."

"Romance?" Jewel smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's hard to imagine anything like that being romantic."

Blu nodded his head. "There was lots of romance aboard that ship... the husbands letting their wives and children survive while they risked their own lives to remain behind. Some women loved their men so much they wouldn't leave their side and simply awaited the end together."

"Would you leave me, Blu?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she stared into his soft compassionate eyes. "I mean if we were there that night?"

Blu nodded his head. "You would be the first aboard the life boat, I wouldn't risk any harm coming to you."

"And why not?" Jewel smiled slyly, hoping to have Blu slip up so he can reveal his feelings for her.

"Because... um... I-I-I kind of... well, I sort of, care for you. In fact I much more than care for you."

"Really," Jewel grinned, "Do you care for me, or do you love me."

Blu's cheeks went bright red at the comment. He toyed with his feathers for a moment, his voice trembled as he spoke.

"I-I-I sort of... I mean, I think I..." Blu banged his talon against his beak, "Stupid... stupid... stupid."

Jewel forced a smile as she placed a wing around him.

"I think I know what you want to say," She smiled, "And I feel the same way."

Blu grabbed Jewel's wing and pulled her up onto her talons. He smiled and winked at her slyly. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel slept peacefully that night. Lying next to Blu, she listened to his still breathing, and the faint thump of his heart. She smiled, rolling over onto her side so she could place her wings around him and snuggle close to him.

In her dreams though, she pictured herself aboard the great ship – the same one Blu had described with incredible detail. There she was standing in the forward well deck, right in Blu's wings. She leaned in, kissing him passionately, unaware of the fate which would befall the ship at any possible moment.

"There's something I need to tell you," She smiled, lowering her head sheepishly,

"At first I absolutely hated you... you and me were from two different worlds. But now that I know you, I absolutely-"

The forward decks of Titanic started to rumble, breaking the two creatures apart. The loud cracking of rivets bursting at the seam broke through the silent air. The horrible sound of grinding metal filled their ears as the ship gave a sudden jolt. Jewel found herself slack jawed at the crystal clear ice passing the forward well deck, nearly invisible amongst the night. The iceberg bumped along the sides of the ship, shedding off several clumps of ice onto the hard wooden deck at their feet. Blu shielded Jewel, he held his wing out pulling her back. His eyes though were one of unspoken fear. Blu's eyes widened as he stared in shock.

"A blue berg."

"What's a blue berg?" Jewel asked. "Isn't that an iceberg?"

"It's the same thing," Blu explained, not turning away from the nearly invisible ice drifting away from the ship. "It's when the iceberg turns turtle in the water and we don't have pure white ice on top, instead it's perfectly clear like from an ice cube tray."

Jewel could hear the terror in his voice. The ship slowly began to list five degrees to the starboard side.

"What's happening?" She asked, "Why have the engines stopped?"

"We better be getting to the lifeboats," Blu said, saying nothing more than he needed too. He grabbed Jewel's wing and hurried off.

The boat deck was full of activity. Officers hurried, breaking the chains which locked the lifeboats in place. They cranked the davits, ready to lower the passengers at a second's notice. Officers hurried along, paying no attention to the blue macaws who watched everything happening around them.

Thomas Andrews hurried past them, his eyes filled with concern for the events that were to take place that night.

"Mr. Wilde, where are the passengers?" He asked.

Henry Wilde, a large officer turned and eyed Blu and Jewel for a moment. He blew a whistle and called out to his fellow officers.

"Hey! Get down here and help with these lines!"

"Mr. Wilde, where are the passengers?" Thomas Andrews asked again.

"They've all gone back inside," The response was a cold emotionless one. "It's too cold and noisy for them."

The next thing Jewel knew, the boat deck was stormed with passengers. Officer Charles Lightoller blew in his whistle.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please. Step towards me!" The passengers did as they were told. Each one of them eyed the large officer.

"Good! We are going to start loading the lifeboats. Please be aware that this is just a precaution. For the time being I will require only women and children."

Blu nodded and hugged Jewel, kissing the side of her beak in the process. He shook his head and peered into her sapphire eyes.

"I need you to go," he said, "It's not safe for you here."

Jewel shook her head. She held his wing tightly with her own. "I am not going to leave you here."

"I need you to go," Blu repeated. "It's not safe for you here. There are only enough life boats for half the passengers, we know what is going to happen, and I can't place you in any sort of danger. I love you too much for that."

Jewel forced a smile. Even though it was only her dream, she knew she had heard him finally say it. She kissed him passionately, and nodded her head.

"I want to stay with you. If you are going to die, I am going to die too."

"NO!" Blu snapped, "I will meet you in Rio, once we are saved by another boat. Until then, go!"

Jewel looked into his eyes, never before had she seen the seriousness reflected so well. She couldn't argue with him.

"If you insist," she sighed.

Blu watched as Jewel boarded into the small rowboat, with only fifteen other people and animals. He wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing for him there would be no escape. He had done his duty, his love would survive. He could only assist in the evacuation until the night claimed his life. He didn't move his eyes away from Jewel, as he watched the lifeboat being lowered.

The boat gave off a sudden lurch forward as it hit the ocean surface. Jewel could not look away from the brightly lit Titanic. She could see the bow dipping deeper, the forward well deck, and pointed bow disappearing from sight. Up and up the stern seemed to rise. Very slowly, she could begin to make out what looked like propeller blades.

"I couldn't see it before," She admitted, "But from here you just know that that ship is going to sink."

Jewel's vision of the ship faded, her dream shifted to see Blu carrying on his duty. The blue macaw held out his wing, aiding in the rescue of several women and children. He smiled reassuringly to them.

"Don't worry, those in the lifeboats will be safe." He said, "I promise you that one."

The boat deck drew lower. The rushing of water filled his ears. The mass panic of people didn't escape his notice.

William Murdoch held them back by gunpoint, as women continuously boarded the boats which would serve as their only salvation.

"Get back, all of you! Stay back, I'll shoot!" He shouted, firing two bullets along the sides of the ship. Several passengers stared defiantly.

"Won't you give us a chance to live?" They shouted, only to be silenced by another gunshot.

"We're men. It's our duty to remain behind," Murdoch snorted, "Get back, the lot of you! I'm not telling you again."

Blu frowned, realising he would get nowhere like this. He slipped off and tried to climb for the stern's fantail.

"I haven't much time." Blu frowned holding a wing to his heart, "At least Jewel is safe."

The ship gave off a sudden lurch, causing him to fall backwards towards the water. He landed the surface hard. He swam as fast as he could, making his way towards the overturned collapsible B. He swallowed salt water, spitting in disgust.

Sparks flew from somewhere nearby. The snapping of ropes caused him to turn around instantly. The funnels were giving way, falling forward, colliding with the bridge. Blu watched helplessly as a tidal wave type of surf-on pushed the boat away from him. For him and several others who tried to swim for it, the boat could no longer help them.

Blu made his way back to the ship, finding the water flooding the super structure. Blu frowned and remained standing near the edge. He held up his wing and saluted, singing to the final song of the evening, played by the band.

_"Nearer my god to thee, Angels cry too thee_

_Nearer my god to thee, we live for thee._

_Nearer my god to thee, Nearer to thee,_

_Nearer my god to thee, Nearer to thee._

_Stay by my side today, I ask thee to stay._

_Nearer my god to thee, Angels cry to thee..."_

Blu's voice trailed off as he felt himself being sucked backwards. The sound of a window bursting sent shivers down his spine as he felt himself drifting towards it. No matter how he tried to swim, he could not escape the suction. He twisted his body, falling into the grand staircase.

Titanic's most elegant feature, was flooding at a drastic pace. He watched as people continued to hurry out of the room, only to be pushed back by rushing water which flooded in through the windows. They screamed, begging for help, but knowing full well it was already too late. Blu nodded his head, and held tight to the carved pillars.

"Jewel, I love you." He smiled, the last words he would say that night.

The ceiling moaned for a moment, before the dome gave way, spraying in the surf-on which ultimately served to flood the ship beyond its capacity. In only a few moments Titanic would be gone.

Up and Up the stern of the ship rose. Jewel watched as the lights flickered one final time and died. Leaving 1500 passengers in the darkness... She hoped and prayed Blu would have somehow found his way to the boat.

"Be safe," she sighed.

Then from across the ocean, a horrible noise erupted. A loud thunderous crackling, almost explosive boom! The stern fell back level. Titanic had split in half.

"Look!" One woman beside the blue macaw yelled. "The ship will float after all, only the front of the ship will sink."

Other passengers nodded their agreement.

"She's right, the stern will act as its own lifeboat!"

"Isn't that an amazing sight?"

The cheers drifted off into painful sobs as they realised the ship wasn't going to remain floating. Naturally it flooded, raising the stern only by ten degrees. Without another second, it sank, taking the passengers with it.

Jewel awoke with a start. She frowned as she studied Blu lying next to her. She watched him for several moments making sure his breathing wasn't a figment of her imagination. Blu's eyes opened, he frowned noticing the fearful look in her eyes.

"Hi," he said. "Am I drooling in my sleep again?" He asked, a little concerned, he wiped a wing across his beak, surprised to find that it was dry.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "I just had a dream that's all. About your ship...Titanic I think it was called."

"Oh yeah," Blu smiled, "You let it into your heart, didn't you."

Jewel shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"I dreamt I had lost you in the sinking. I never got to tell you how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Blu asked, a little taken aback by Jewel's sudden openness and communication with him.

"I don't care if you're a nerd bird. I don't care if you're socially awkward. I love you, Blu... and I always will."


	4. Chapter 4: Relationship Advice

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Relationship advice:**_

"Y-y-you love me?" Blu stammered as he repeated the sentence Jewel had said to him. He stared into her sapphire eyes, becoming lost in their reflection. The moonlight caused her feathers to sparkle like diamond, her eyes shined with a dim almost mystical light. Jewel truly was beautiful that evening. It was as if every beautiful thing on Earth rolled together and became one living creature. He forced a smile and toyed with his wings a little uneasily. He lowered his head, going bright red in the face.

At first he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, but her nod and her sweet smile proved to be a different story altogether. He could not deny what she said, nor could he deny the way she said it. There was no hint of sarcasm, only her honest emotions put into words.

"Yes, I do." Jewel said. "Call me crazy, but at first you didn't seem to be my kind of bird. We were from two different worlds. You were a domesticated pet, and I was a wild creature. But there's something about you. Something which just grew on me, and I couldn't deny it. I simply waited to see where it would lead me."

"What was that?" Blu asked shyly. "What did you find so attractive? What grew on you over time?"

"I don't know," Jewel admitted. "I noticed it for the first time in the samba club. Then it happened again on the trolley cart. Finally you jumped from the airplane, and you were willing to die along side of me. No creature has ever been that thoughtful. I knew then that there was something deep within you, something I hadn't seen before in anyone."

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He couldn't peer away from the female's transfixing gaze. He grabbed her wing gently, and raised it too his beak, kissing it.

"Jewel," he said softly, "I don't really know how to say those words... but I do feel that way too. Would you, ummmmm, would you consider possibly-"

Blu went to strike his beak with his talons but was stopped by the female macaw's voice.

"Blu, it's okay. If you can't say it, I understand. Just tell me what's in your heart."

"Do you think you would quite possibly be my mate?" He asked after a couple of moments. His eyes filled with terror as he saw Jewel's face change from a peaceful one to a more serious and somewhat dramatic tone. Her beak hung open as she contemplated the request.

"Um, I'm not sure." She said, "I do love you, but I am not ready for that kind of thing."

"Oh," Blu murmured quietly, "that's okay, I understand. Forget I said anything."

Jewel held her wing out and placed it on his shoulder. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She noticed the same, rather timid creature from a few weeks ago resurface. He turned his back on her, and waved his wing.

"Let's get some sleep shall we," he said. "We can discuss this further tomorrow morning."

"Blu," Jewel said, "When that time comes, you'll definitely be the first and only bird on my list. I promise."

Blu nodded his head and lowered himself comfortably into his nest. He let himself drift off. Jewel kept watch of him. His chest bobbed up and down as he breathed, his wings twitched as he dreamed. She knew somewhere in his mind, he was thinking of what she had said to him. He really wasn't a bad little bird, he just needed some guidance.

"Eu te amo, Blu." She smiled, "Eu te amo."

The next morning, Blu rested comfortably soaking up the sun as he let loose a heartfelt sigh. He thought about Jewel's confession.

"She trusts me," he smiled, "She's never been completely open with her emotions before. Could she have been right? Is there something about me that she is attracted to?"

Blu eyed the security cameras. They continued to record him. He shuddered as he tried to ignore the hum as it followed his every move.

"Dang motion sensor," he moaned, "couldn't they give me a little bit of privacy."

Blu snapped his wing like a pair of fingers. He formed a smile and picked up a rock. He drew a picture of him flying towards a pair of toucans.

"Jewel may have trouble reading words, but she will definitely understand my message. She'll probably be mad that I left without her, but she can always meet me at Rafael's."

* * *

# # #

* * *

It was mid-morning when Rafael popped his head out of the tree. At first it had been his children's chirps and squawks that attracted him from his duty of egg sitting, but his smile only deepened when he saw Blu come in for a landing. The friendly bird held up his wings in earnest welcome.

"Good morning, my amigo." He said. "What brings you here, Blu? I haven't seen you since Carnival."

Blu nodded his head and shook his friend's wing. The two birds studied each other for a moment before Blu took the time to reply.

"I need your help." He said, "I need advice on love, and since you're the only bird I've met who has a mate, I was certain you would be the guy to come too."

Rafael's eyes widened as he nudged Blu playfully. He nodded in understanding and chuckled to himself.

"Ah, so the Romeo is finally going to ask his Juliet to be his mate, eh? I knew you two would make it. I just knew it."

Blu shook his head. "I've already tried that, Rafael. It didn't work out so good..."

"Ah, Blu, I'm so sorry to hear that." Rafael shook his head, "Jewel probably just over reacted. She's a spirited bird, just like my sweet Eva."

Blu seated himself upon the ground. He frowned and let the wind brush through his feathers. He shook his head in reply.

"No, there wasn't any overreaction." Blu sighed, "Jewel said she loved me, but she wasn't ready for the commitment of being a mate."

Rafael nodded again in understanding. He smiled confidently, puffing his chest out and wiping a wing through his feathery hair.

"And you're wondering how you can be strong... masculine... smart... so she'll see you as mating material. Am I right?"

Blu nodded sheepishly. "She says there's something inside of me that grew on her, but neither one of us knows what it is."

Rafael picked up the macaw and dusted him off. He placed a wing upon Blu's heart and felt the rhythm of his heart beat.

"Blu, my amigo... Let me stop you right there." Rafael said, "You shouldn't be anyone other than yourself."

"But-"Blu began to protest but grew silent so the toucan could continue.

"No buts, Amigo. " Rafael replied, "Think about it, you were yourself every time you were with Jewel. She loves you... anyone who knows romance like Rafael can see it. It's on her face. It's in her smile. It's in her heart. It's in her samba."

Blu's face twisted in confusion. He knew Rafael could read the face of other creatures. He was the original bird to point out that Blu and Jewel were lovebirds after all.

"Blu, the only thing she fell for is your heart. My Amigo, that is all there is too it. She wants someone who cares for her."

"I guess," Blu pouted, his eyes filled with uncertainty. He placed a wing on his heart and felt the rhythm of his heart.

"No, there is no guessing. I know a thing or two about women my young amigo." He said. "Besides that is what Jewel told me."

Blu regained his attention on the toucan.

"She what?" he asked, "What else did she say?"

Rafael laughed and spread his wings wide. He seated Blu upon the ground and then proceeded to follow.

"Why she told me everything, why she likes you, what you mean to her, her hopes for the two of you, and her past."

"Her past...?" Blu questioned, "I've never heard anything about the past. Can you share it with me?"

Rafael nodded his head.

"If I do, you must not tell Jewel. She said she wanted to keep it buried and forgotten. With what I am about to tell you, I can see why."

Blu frowned. Had Jewel really kept a huge part of her past hidden from him? Why would she do such a thing?

"I give you my word."

"Okay," The toucan smiled, "The story takes place back between the time period where Jewel was only but a hatchling, up until she met you..."

* * *

# # #

* * *

_That day had started off just like any other. The sun rose upon the horizon like a silent sentinel. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like olden dust on a clear calm morning. A young female spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of a freshly fallen rain._

_"Oh mamma, let's go for a picnic!" She chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"_

_An older female macaw appeared beside her daughter's side and studied the greenery of trees for a moment._

_"I would love to have a picnic, Jewel. But I have got a better idea in mind. Why don't I take you to see some wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."_

_Jewel spread her wings, an excited smile formed upon her face. She hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, momma, that is a wonderful idea."_

_The mother tightened her grip around the child, her smile deepened._

_"That's my girl... You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."_

_"I don't see the point," Another large female macaw growled. She eyed the sun and shook her head. "Going to the city is far too dangerous. What if humans followed you back here? It could mean certain death for all of us."_

_"That's enough Amber!" Jewel's mother snapped, "Humans can't find us. The grotto is too well hidden. You know this. Quit trying to frighten Jewel."_

_Amber a rather chubby, female macaw eyed the young female for a moment. It was quite clear she hated Jewel with every fibre of her being._

_"If humans follow you back here, it will entirely be your fault." She hissed, "If anything were too happen, I would hope they'd kill me because I would make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. Remember that, dear sister."_

_Jewel's eyes filled with conflicting tears. She wanted to go see the wildflowers so badly, but she also didn't want her sister to be angry at her._

_"I'm sorry, Amber." Jewel sighed, "I'm not a very good sister am I?"_

_"Ignore her," Jewel's mother whispered, "She is jealous, that's all. You're the jewel of the jungle. She is an amber, a cold but precious stone. Her hard demeanour, and cold instincts will make her the leader of our nest after me and your father are gone."_

_Jewel nodded her head._

_"Come, we've got some flowers to look at." Her mother smiled. "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry. Let's just enjoy the day, we've been given."_

_The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the fields surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sung to herself in a voice that filled her parents full of pride. She didn't sing anything special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot._

_"Little flower, Jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet your friend_

_I'll put you in water, and give you some sun_

_That way your life won't end._

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding._

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do!"_

_Jewel's mother smiled as she admired the child's musical lyrics. The last harmonious notes of her song died away on the breeze. Jewel certainly proved to be a romantic at heart. With a nod of her head, she unfolded her wings and called out to the child._

_"Ok, Jewel. It's getting late; we had better get head home. You know how your father and sister get when we're late for dinner."_

_The little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers, plucking a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother smiled and shook her head. Stepping towards her daughter, she grabbed the flower and fastened it gently on her head._

_"That looks much better, any bird your age that see's you should love you instantly. But remember make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."_

_Jewel nodded her sweet little head and let loose a polite smile. "I'll remember, momma."_

_Both birds spread their wings and took to the sky. Flying back off to the forest... Neither of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them – a set of evil twisted eyes – the eyes of a predator – the eyes of a margay._

_The margay whistled softly on the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up._

_"So those are the spix macaws, eh? A dying breed and they must be worth a fortune."_

_The cat like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulders. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile._

* * *

# # #

* * *

Rafael stopped speaking for a moment. He lowered his head before speaking. "Do you really want to continue on with the story, amigo?" he asked.

Blu nodded his head.

"Please, I must know everything about Jewel. "

"And why is that, Pet?"

Blu froze at the sound of her voice. He turned to see Jewel glaring angrily at him. The splint was removed from her wing, indicating that it was now fully healed.

"Why are you prying into my personal life?" She snorted, "If I wanted you to know, I would have told you!"

Blu lowered his head, rather embarrassed at the turn of events. He shuffled his wings eyeing the female.

"I am so sorry," he said, "I came here looking for relationship advice. I thought if I could understand the real you, I could begin strengthening us as a couple... really ... I didn't want to appear nosy."

Jewel's eyes softened, her temper subsided as she breathed outwardly. She seated herself upon the ground.

"Really, Blu?" She asked, "You really only thought of how you could strengthen our relationship?"

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I never knew your past even existed. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rafael held out a wing.

"We haven't reached that part of the story yet Jewel." He explained, "Do you want me to continue?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Yeah, he might as well know. As much as I don't like it, there's nothing that can be done to change it."

Rafael forced an awkward smile.

"Ok, now Amigo. The humans found Jewel's home, they went out of their way to take everything from her..."

* * *

# # #

* * *

_Jewel was awakened by the wings of her mother grabbing her from off the floor. The sounds of chainsaws roared loudly through the night. The splintering of wood sent shivers down her spine. Her home was in mass chaos... her friends, her family, and everyone else she knew rushed through the tree. Their fear firmly planted on their faces._

_"Where's Jewel!" Her father called out, "We must make sure we have her!"_

_"I got her!" Her mother cried out, "We need to leave now!"_

_The tree lurched forward violently, the wood gave off a mighty crack as everything around the birds tilted and clattered to the far side of the tree._

_Jewel's mother cried in horror as she tossed Jewel away from her. Her body landing with a sickening thud – Jewel's mother let out a pained yelp as she studied her wing. Her wing bent backwards, indicating it was completely broken._

_"Momma!" Jewel cried out, "What's happening!"_

_Her mother's voice rang out as gentle but as forceful as possible. She winced in pain as she spoke._

_"Fly, Jewel. Get away from here now! You must leave while you still can."_

_Jewel opened her wings and fluttered off, looking back one final time as the tree toppled over with a mighty crash. Her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the damage. She had been the only bird to escape with her life that night. The rest went with their home. Shedding the tears, she pulled the flower from her hair and held it close to her heart._

_"What am I going to do now?" She asked, "You're the only friend I have left."_

_"Are you sure none of them survived?" A voice cut through the silence, alerting Jewel immediately._

_"I'm positive, look there are six dead macaws right here... Not one of them managed to escape."_

_The human groaned, placing the palm of his hand against his head. He eyed his companion with anger._

_"If they didn't survive, there's nothing we can do. Feed them to Fernando, he deserves a good meal."_

_The margay chuckled and jumped down towards the birds. His lips smacked together hungrily. Jewel fluttered off as fast as he wings would carry her, her eyes darting wildly, never looking back at the damage._

_Jewel wiped away a painful tear. She stared at Blu for a moment, her head hung low as she spoke to him._

_"I lost everything that day. My family was killed, and I officially became an orphan. No one cared about me, or even wanted to help me out. I took every lesson my parents and sister ever taught me and used it to survive."_

_"What did you do?" Blu asked, "How did you eat? Where did you live?"_

_Jewel continued her story. She didn't even bother to look at Blu, who stood in a new admiration for the female macaw._

_"The jungle can be cruel when one is on their own. I learned that real fast. I ate whenever food presented itself, some days I didn't eat at all. I had no one place to call a home, I travelled across Brazil, as a hunter..."_

_Years passed by, and Jewel became a cold hearted teenager. While travelling across Borneo, she stopped into a small pub, looking for refreshments._

_Seating herself along side of a crate, she eyed the bartender who winked at her solemnly. _

_"My, my... what is a bird like you doing in a place like this?" he chuckled. "What'll it be, good looking?"_

_Jewel grabbed the bartender by the throat. He was nothing more than a little canary. Her eyes burned dangerously into his._

_"Shut up!" She snorted, spitting with disgust. "If I wanted to tell you my business I would have. Get me a mug of the freshest water you can find."_

_The canary hurried off to get the order completed, he breathed a sigh of relief, thankful not to have asked a question that really set her off._

_"Here you are, miss." The bartender smiled sliding a cup across the table. "If you want anything else, just let me know."_

_Jewel waved her wing and brushed the canary away. She sniffed the cup, before drinking from it. She eyed the crowd of birds around her. Every one of them staring at her...all because of her beauty._

* * *

# # #

* * *

"It was like that everywhere I went." Jewel admitted, peering at Blu. "And I mean everywhere, Borneo, Salvador, Rio de Janeiro, Belford Roxo. Birds would line out the door just to take a glimpse at my beauty."

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He knew where she was going with this topic.

"Did you, ever... ummmmm... mate with them?" he asked a little uneasily. He wasn't sure how she would react to the question.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "But believe me, I had offers. The biggest, most egotistical birds would always attempt to make me theirs. Those who wouldn't accept my refusal would be beaten up by my own talons."

She peered at Blu who now looked a little more nervous around the female. She held up a wing to comfort him.

"Relax, pet" she smiled, "You're different. There's something about you that seems to complete my heart. That tells me I don't need to be alone, or afraid anymore."

Blu nodded his head. "I would gladly have kept you from suffering, Jewel. I wish I could have been there all throughout your troubles."

Blu noted the look on Jewel's face. She seemed stunned by his sudden openness with her. She waited to hear those three little words.

"I care for you." He said, "In fact there's much more than caring... I just can't say those words, I really can't."

"It sounds like he is trying to say it," Rafael grinned, "But that part of his heart won't let him, Aye corumba what a predicament."

Blu continued his little babbling conversation. Something Jewel found herself totally engrossed in.

"I would have, I mean if I could have... protected you from it. Yes that's it. I would protect you. And I will ummmm oh dear what was it now... ah yes, I will stand by your side for as long as you will let me. Even as your husband if you would let me be that."

Jewel's eyes widened. She forced a smile wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Blu, you do say the cutest things when you babble on like that."

Blu shook his head, not realising what he had said to her, his beak twisted in confusion.

"Ummmm what?"

"You said you would stand by my side, even as my husband if I would let you be that." She grinned, she nudged him playfully.

Blu nodded though he held little recollection of saying that.

"You know what, Pet." She smiled, "Even though I am not ready for the mating process, I would be delighted to have you as my husband."


	5. Chapter 5: Life in Minnesota

_**Chapter 5:**_

**_Life In Minnesota:_**

Blu stared confounded by the events which had transpired over the past couple of minutes. He peered right into Jewel's eyes, surprised that she was staring back at him. The grotto around her brought out the creamy cerulean colour in her feathers. Her rosy cheeks illuminated the greenish tinge of her sapphire eyes. Blu became mesmerised at the sight of them. His mind focused on the last thing she told him. Over and over the words repeated themselves in an endless loop which only brought an awkward smile to his face.

Even though I'm not ready for the mating process, I would be honoured to have you as my husband.

Blu wanted to kiss her. He wanted to wrap his wings around her and tell her that he loved her, but he knew he couldn't properly form the words. His tongue was too slippery and he would only make himself look like a fool.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I would like to have you as a wife."

Jewel nudged him playfully, bumping her tail feathers against his. She giggled and swayed her body circling around the macaw who watched her in an almost hypnotised state. His beak curled into a dreamy smile, though he didn't make a move to dance with her. He couldn't feel the rhythm, and he couldn't dance without music.

Jewel wrapped her wings around him, swaying them along his spinal cord. The warmth of her body spread through his spirit, the feeling of her feathers filled him with joy. His heart wanted to soar, but he knew he couldn't.

"Come on, Pet." She smiled, "Dance with me. It's the macaw custom. It is how we signal to the world that we found the one."

Blu twisted his tail feathers, and attempted to sway his body in a similar fashion to Jewel. He tried to perform the marital dance, but found himself tripping over his own talons. He slammed face down upon the dirt ground.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not a good dancer," Blu replied, "Well not unless there is music, and a decent beat that can really get my body co-operating."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow and helped her fiancé up onto his talons. She smiled and straightened him out.

"Okay, just stay like that." She smiled, "I will perform the dance myself."

Blu watched as Jewel circled him, waving her wings around him like he was a totem pole caught in an ancient ceremony. Jewel winked at him, every time she completed a full passing, and hip checked him every so often.

Rafael held up his wings and admired the sight. He formed a confident smile, his heavy beak raised upwards.

"Bravo, my amigos. Magnifico! You two certainly have come a long way."

Jewel swung to a stop right at Blu's side. She slammed her tail against his one final time and smiled slyly at the shy bird who went deep red in the face. She held his wing tight and refused to let it go.

"Ouch that hurts," Blu complained, "That's the very end of the feather column, you know. Those tear incredibly easy."

"Awww what's the matter," Jewel teased, "You too shy to hold my wing? Well there is only one way to get used to it."

Rafael nodded his agreement. "She's right, Blu. There is only one way to get past your fear, and that is by doing it."

Blu blushed slightly, and lowered his head sheepishly.

"I suppose you are correct."

"Hey!" Rafael smiled, "Aren't we forgetting something here?" He asked.

Blu shook his head, a little taken aback by the toucan's remark. Rafael walked over to Blu and placed a wing around him.

"It just hit me, you now know all about Jewel and her past, but do we really know anything about you?"

Jewel smiled slyly and turned her attention to Blu.

"Yeah, Pet. Why don't you tell us your story? It's only fair."

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I grew up in a bookstore, and came to Rio to meet Jewel. That's it!"

"Nice try, Blu." Rafael laughed, "But you aren't getting out of it that easily, now start talking."

Blu let out a brief sigh and seated himself back on the ground. He studied the two birds for a moment before speaking.

"If I tell you this, you must promise not to laugh."

"We promise," Jewel grinned, "so start talking."

"Well life began as a hatchling, I don't remember much about it but the first sounds I became aware of was a song."

* * *

_"All the birds of a feather! _

_Do what we love most of all_

_We are the best at Rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnival!_

_All the birds we can see you!_

_Sun and Nature's big moon_

_Having our fun, the music we love_

_Show us the best you can do._

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun._

_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

_Magic can happen for real, in Rio_

_All by itself_

_You can't see it happening. You can't find it anywhere else._

_Real in Rio, here's something else_

_You can't see it happening. You won't find it all by yourself."_

_It was a fabulous spring morning. The sun poked through the trees casting its reflection across the small grotto. A young macaw came awake for the first time and listened to the sound of drumming and harmonious singing of bird song all around him._

_The macaw stared out at the different species of macaws gathered around him, flying through the sky in celebration of the new chicks being born. They swung from vines and continued to sing. The macaws spread his wings almost upon instinct. He headed for the branch and prepared to fly for the first time._

_SWOOSH!_

_The macaw stood slack-jawed by the sound of nets swooping up from the ground. The cries of birds rang out as they became hopeless entangled. The macaw watched helplessly as the remainder of the birds were chased into carefully placed cages. He trembled, horrified at the sight. He prepared to move backwards on instinct, but slipped on the bark. He stumbled forward, falling to the ground far below._

_"Ow!" the macaw squeaked, his eyes filled with tears. "Mommy?"_

_A large cage slammed down on top of him. He struggled to free himself. The baby bird shook as he eyed two humans walking towards him._

_"Is this the one we're after?" One of the humans asked._

_"It looks like it." The second human laughed, "It's a blue macaw. They're ugly looking things, aren't they?"_

_"Hey!" The first human protested. "I happen to like blue."_

_"Yeah?" A third human piped in, "I like the large fortune their worth. Get him loaded in the truck and let's go!"_

_All three humans burst out laughing. They picked the cage up and loaded it in the back of a truck. The macaw chirped loudly, sitting in place as he eyed the moving country side of the Rio Jungle._

_"Why don't we name him, Blu?" The first human asked, "It would certainly suit him."_

_"Because, Idiot... He isn't your pet. We've got a buyer interested in the United States. So don't grow too attached, we don't need any blubbering during the business transaction, am I understood?"_

_"Blu," the macaw smiled, he rubbed against the steel grating of the cage. He shuddered and lowered himself down to rest. Even though he had very little idea of where they were taking him, at least they were nice enough to give him a name._

_Blu shook his head as the memory came to an end. He eyed Rafael and Jewel who stood slack-jawed at the opening to his origin story._

_"So that is how you got your name." Jewel admitted, "I would have thought it was Linda who gave it to you."_

_"No," Blu shook his head. "I heard it in the truck and it just kind of stuck. After all I was a strange blue macaw so Blu just came naturally. I never really questioned it."_

_"What happened after that, Amigo?" Rafael asked._

_"Yeah, Blu," Jewel smiled, "Please don't stop there, we really want to know what happens next."_

_Blu shifted his feathers slightly and pointed up towards the sky._

_"Well, they boarded me on an airplane, and took me over to the United States. A little town they called Moose Lake, Minnesota."_

_**THUD!** _

_Blu came awake as the crate he was sealed in took a sudden jolt forward. He spun around, trying hard to keep himself level. _

**_SPLAT!_**

_Blu felt the temperature suddenly drop a few degrees. He shivered as he felt the sudden cold sweep across his crate. He studied the liquid soaking in through the wood as well as the white fluff creeping in through a small barely noticeable hole in the foundation of the box. He swept a wing across the fluff and popped it into his mouth._

_He swished it around, noticing the rather bland taste. He spit it out, surprised that it had melted into water._

_"Help" he chirped, "Help me"_

_The box lid creaked open. The small macaw peered up to see the face of a young girl looking at him. She picked him up and stroked his head lightly._

_"Shhhh, it's okay." She said, "I'll take care of you."_

_Blu studied the girl. She was dressed in a thick pink winter coat. Her eyes peered through a set of glasses. He could feel her warmth, and snuggled into her. He cooed as he rubbed against her skin._

_"Mommy," he sighed._

_Linda could barely contain her excitement. She rushed home, carrying the blue bird in her possession. Throwing open the front door, she removed her coat and ran to the kitchen to see her mother making dinner._

_"Mommy, look what I found." She smiled, "He was in a box on the side of the road, can I keep him?"_

_Her mother peered down at the small baby bird. She shook her head in disbelief._

_"Really... Linda." She scolded, "This is the third animal you've rescued in the past month. Remember the dog you rescued from Mr. Benderson's back yard?"_

_"But mommy," Linda protested, "This really was in a box on the side of the road. I promise to take really good care of him."_

_The mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could not argue with her daughter, Linda was too headstrong when it came to animals._

_"Fine," She sighed, "But only until we find its proper owners... if they don't show up then you may keep him, if you take care of him."_

_"Oh I will mommy," Linda beamed with pride. "Just watch, I'll take really good care of him."_

* * *

_# # #_

* * *

_Years went past, and Blu slowly grew comfortable in his role as a domesticated pet. Now as a fifteen year old bird, he sat watching the street, drinking his cup of hot chocolate. He munched on the occasional piece of marshmallow, but his attention drew upon two Canadian geese perched just outside of the book store. _

_"Well, if it isn't the nerd bird." Alice chuckled, moving her head dumbly as she eyed the macaw._

_"Ummm hi!" Blu replied, trying hard to turn his gaze away. He knew they only wanted to pick on him... that they enjoyed making his life a living hell on a daily basis. He wouldn't let them make fun of him today._

_He sipped from his cocoa. Listening to Linda typing away at her computer, looking to see what new books she could add to her inventory. Blu had spent many of his nights reading most of them. In doing so, his intelligence increased significantly. He could draw vector maps, and diagrams, and could figure out solutions to most of his problems. _

_"Yeah," Blu nodded his head. "Let's see you figure out how to unlatch yourself from a cage, or how to be able to stop yourself from being harmed by cocoa. It's actually really tasty but you'll never know."_

_Blu opened the cover of a book and read the title aloud._

_"Beauty and the Beast." He stopped for a moment and cocked his head to one side. "Hmmm sounds like a good one."_

Blu opened his eyes and forced a confident smile. He peered at Jewel and Rafael who hung onto his every word.

"That's all there is too tell, a couple of days later, I met Tulio, and Linda brought me to Brazil."

Jewel nodded her head. She had to admit, Blu was right, there really wasn't much to tell about his life.

"So you were pretty much raised by humans from the second you were born?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blu shrugged. "And Minnesota is pretty much a frozen tundra. The only thing to do was to read books."

Jewel smiled and held out her wing.

"Let's go home," She sighed, "It's getting pretty late. Tulio, and Linda must be getting worried by now."

"That's a good idea, Amigos." The toucan smiled, "I got some birds to inform of your engagement. Don't worry about preparations, just leave everything to us."


	6. Chapter 6: A Ghostly Visitor

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Ghostly Visitor:**_

Jewel laughed as she sped through the air at a breakneck speed. With no cast or splint to hold her on the ground, the blue macaw continued to soar as fast as she possibly could. Cheering she did several back flips. Her wings twitched as the wind brushed through the feather column, allowing her body to sustain flight. Her tail shifted as she dove downwards in a nose dive, only to stop and fly back to where she had been.

She looked back momentarily to see Blu coming up behind her. She formed an excited smile and dashed towards him.

"Oh, Blu" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Can you believe it? We're flying together! At long last we're actually doing it!"

Blu noted the smile and nodded his head. He could not deny her excitement. It rang out in her voice... the way she conquered the sky with her stunts and various other movements. The sound of her heart as it thumped in her chest. He too couldn't help but smile at her antics. She just seemed so alive again.

"Yeah," Blu said, "I have dreamt about this moment ever since I first spread my wings and took flight... you remember don't you? The day in the airplane, when I jumped to die along side of you... or do you wish to not be reminded of that occasion?"

Jewel shoved him playfully, her smile never fading off her beak. She spun her body in circles and eyed Blu with each passing.

"You can say whatever you want. Just fly with me! I want to experience this freedom with you!"

Blu's smile deepened.

"Anything you want, Jewel." He said, "I just want to make you happy."

Jewel nudged him again.

"Well, catch me, Blu!" She teased, "Come on, catch me, catch me!"

The male macaw darted through the sky, following the female's flight pattern. Up, down, around the Redeemer Statue, anywhere she went, he followed in a hot pursuit. He eyed the city far below. The lights from the buildings caught his attention. He twirled, doing a barrel roll. He failed to realise the consequences of his actions until he came to a standstill in the air. He held a wing to his head, watching the world that seemed to spin around him.

"Whoa!" Blu moaned coming to a halt. "Somebody warn me not to do that again."

He watched Jewel pass him, her laughter and voice rung in his ears.

"Catch me, Blu." She repeated, "Come on, catch me!"

"Hey, I'm still new to this." He called out. "I still get dizzy at this altitude."

Jewel stopped and hovered at his side. She shook her head noticing that his eyes had trouble remaining still.

"You're not kidding. I'm so sorry, Blu." She sighed. "Do you want to take a break? Or do you want to continue flying with me."

Blu formed a sly smile. Even though he couldn't focus he held out his wings grabbing hold of the macaw.

"I caught you." He teased, "See, I'm not bad for a pet."

"You're not bad for a bird," Jewel smiled twirling herself deeper into his grip. "You're definitely one of a kind. Not many creatures were able to catch the Queen of the sky."

"The Queen of the sky?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I take it that's you?"

"Yep," Jewel boasted, "its all part of being a hunter. You either learned how to increase your speed and stamina, or you're prey got away from you. If that happened you wouldn't eat till the next hunt."

"Oh," Blu's eyes shifted away from the female macaw. "Well then. Let's see how well your speed holds up to my own. First one back to the Aviary gets the first passion fruit."

Jewel shifted her tail feathers.

"You're on, Pet."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Tulio seated himself in the large cafeteria. With Linda sitting across from him, he breathed inwards and tried to speak.

"I got an idea," he started. "Let me know if you like it."

Linda straightened her glasses and picked at a small piece of chicken upon her plate. She eyed Tulio curiously.

"Okay, what are you thinking of?" She asked, through an awkward smile. She knew there were romantic sparks between the two, but neither of them had acted upon it, nor discussed the possibility of a relationship.

"Well, it involves you and Fernando." He said, "Since smuggling has become a major threat to several endangered species. I was thinking, why don't all three of us open up a sanctuary? We could protect all of the creatures of the jungle, and keep a watchful eye on Blu and Jewel in their natural habitat."

Linda nodded her head giving the idea careful consideration.

"Of course, that would mean that we need to make you an official citizen. So you could stay here, but that can be arranged."

"I don't know," Linda sighed. "How could we possibly protect the whole jungle? It's so big."

"Well, you or Fernando could have quadrants and you can search them every morning to make sure there are no poachers. I could treat the injured animals with my veterinary skills without having to bring them back to the city."

Linda nodded her head. Her smile deepened. There certainly was a lot to gain from Tulio's idea.

"Okay, I think it is a good idea. Let us discuss it further tomorrow at breakfast."

The P.A. system clicked on and a familiar voice rang through the speaker system. "Paging Dr. Monteiro, you're wanted in the breeding chamber's control room. Repeat, paging Dr. Monteiro, you're wanted in the breeding chamber's control room."

Tulio rose to his feet.

"Sounds like our little friends have returned. Let's try and continue the mating process shall we."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel slid through the ventilation system. She smiled and held up her wings in victory.

"And the winner and still champion, the fabulous Queen of the sky... Jewel."

Blu slid through the vent, landing on his butt, he forced a smile. He didn't really mind losing. But the whole Queen of the sky remark, seemed to irk him a tiny little bit.

"Ok, you're majesty. A deal is a deal, you get the first passion fruit."

Jewel shook her head and tossed the fruit to him.

"No, the race was just for fun. I don't really like competing against you. I'd much rather enjoy every minute to its fullest."

Blu ruffled his feathers together nervously and picked up the fruit. He nodded his head and replied.

"Same here, but I didn't want to say anything."

The two birds seated themselves, they breathed heavily as they smiled to one another. They laughed together.

"You know, Jewel. Today was a lot of fun. I don't care if you aren't ready for mating. I would wait a hundred years if I needed too."

"You would?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. "I doubt I could do that. But you are right about one thing today was fun."

Blu was going to say something else but turned to find Jewel snoring. Her chest bobbed up and down softly.

"Good night, Jewel." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Jewel..." A voice called out to her from the darkness. The blue macaw came alert almost instantly. She rose up onto her talons and studied her surroundings. The breeding chamber rested under peaceful twilight. The moon offered little light from its vantage point in the sky.

"Jewel..." The voice called out again, this time a little louder. The macaw shuddered as she felt a cold chill work its way down her spine. She held her wings close together as she eyed the darkness.

"Please tell me this is a joke." She said a little fearfully. "This is just a really cruel joke."

"Jewel..."

The female macaw jumped with fright as she heard the voice whisper in her ear. It seemed to fill her with dread. An unwelcoming and really ominous feeling crept into her very soul.

"Blu," She called out. "Stop it, this isn't funny. I'll kick your tail until its blue!"

"Jewel..."

The macaw cringed and lurched forward, she tripped over a large lump on the ground. She turned to see Blu lying there, fast asleep.

"But if you are...?" She jumped backwards, coming to the realisation that it wasn't Blu who was calling out to her.

"Who are you?" She shrieked, "If you aren't going to show yourself, than quit calling my name!"

"Jewel..."

Jewel's courage deserted her. She dove into the jungle and shuddered. Her fear growing more and more evident upon her face, she shut her eyes tight, hoping to block out the voice which moaned out her name.

"Go away!" She cried, "I haven't done anything to you! Please, just leave me alone."

She felt a set of eyes watching her. She turned to see a strange bird standing over her. She was female, and garbed in a large white robe. Her eyes shined a soft golden hue unmoving off of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why are you here?"

The bird didn't speak. She stepped over Jewel who could no longer turn away from the creature.

"Answer me!" Jewel growled. "Don't make me defend myself! I'll claw your eyes out."

The bird shook her head, and stepped down on Jewel's wings. Jewel shrieked as she felt the sharp talons against her feathers. They seemed unusually cold.

"Get off of me," she begged, "please... get off of me."

"I warned you." The bird growled. "I would make your life a living nightmare. Don't you remember?"

"No," Jewel shuddered, "I don't remember."

"I think you do!" The robed bird smiled, "Now it's time for you to pay the price. The same price our family paid."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at what the bird said.

"A-A-Amber?"

"Oh how nice," the bird cackled, "I'm remembered. You didn't return to help me. You didn't even attempt to look back."

"But you-you're dead!"

The bird spit with disgust.

"Maybe, I am... Maybe I'm not... I don't really know. But it's your fault..."

"It's not my fault!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs. "I didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry for what happened!"

"Jewel are you okay?"

The female macaw turned to see Blu eyeing her. His eyes filled with concern. He held up a wing to comfort her.

Jewel turned to see that she was alone. The robed creature had disappeared into the night.

"Blu...?" She asked, snuggling into the bird's puffy chest. "You're my hero."

"Are you okay?" he asked again, "I heard you screaming. Were you having a nightmare?"

Jewel shook her head.

"I'm okay," she sighed, "I can't explain what happened. But please don't leave my side. I really need you right now."

Blu wrapped his wings around her. He listened to her rapid heartbeat. Something definitely scared her. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"I'm always here for you. I won't leave you, no matter what happens. I promise."

Jewel snuggled in closer. Her wings trembled against Blu's back. She wanted him close to her, to protect her but there was another reason entirely. She tried to form the words that dominated her mind.

"Blu," she began a little uneasy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." The macaw smiled his voice full of confidence. He eyed the darkness making sure nothing was there.

"I'm scared," She admitted, "I have spent my entire life scared. I lost my parents, I lost my friends, I have lived alone since I was a kid."

"What are you trying to say?" Blu asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be hurt ever again. Do you promise to be with me forever?"

Blu didn't even have to think up an answer. He knew what to say immediately.

"Jewel, I promise I'll always be there."

Jewel shed tears down his chest. She didn't want to let him go.

"Blu," She continued, "I know I said I wasn't ready, but I can't continue on this way. My life was destroyed and it made me fearful of the future... but with you there is no more fear. I feel like I did back when I was a kid. Blu... will you be my mate?"

Blu nodded his head.

"Of course I will."


	7. Chapter 7: Mates For Life

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Mates for Life.**_

Delicate waves of moon beams drifted in through the sky light casting a dim glow throughout the entire chamber. The breeding room seemed to rest content becoming lost forever in time, like an undiscovered sanctuary undisturbed by any creature or human that happened to be near. The sound of crickets chirping echoed in through the ventilation system, giving off the false impression that the room was a jungle. In reality, it was manmade and constructed for a single purpose – a purpose that was about to be carried out.

Blu and Jewel stared into each other's eyes. Like motionless statues they formed peaceful smiles as they enjoyed each other's company. Their bodies shined like diamonds, catching the attention of the other bird. Jewel had never noticed Blu's body change in the moon light before. She stared in awe, her jaw hung low. As for Blu, this would have been the third time he had witnessed such a miracle of nature, but still he stood in admiration.

"You are so beautiful," he said swallowing a lump in his throat. He would have said more, but Jewel's wing went to his beak, silencing him.

"Now isn't the time to talk, Pet," she smiled. "I just want to be with you... without any thoughts, or conversations, no fear, no domestic status... just me and you sitting in the moonlight."

Jewel seated herself upon the ground and beckoned Blu to sit with a wave of her wing. She smiled as he obliged and wrapped his wings around her mid-section.

_**I bet Tulio will be happy. He really wanted us to do this.**_ Blu thought to himself. He eyed the camera, surprised that it wasn't pointing in their direction. _**Maybe he is giving us some privacy. Blu smiled. That would really help move things along.**_

"Um, Jewel..." Blu began, toying with his wings a little nervously. "I wish I could tell you-"

Jewel pulled him into the longest, most passionate kiss of his life. She wrapped her wings around him. Both macaws became lost in the moment. Blu closed his eyes, and blushed inwardly. He knew they had already kissed twice before, but this one seemed much more intense. Much more romantic than he ever would have thought possible.

After a few moments both macaws pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. Blu's was a soulful brown. Jewel's a sweet sapphire colour. Both macaws smiled at each other for a moment before either decided to speak.

"Wow," Jewel blushed, "where did that come from? That really wasn't like me at all."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blu asked nervously, "I mean we could wait if you don't want to-"

Jewel silenced him again by placing her wing against his beak. She shook her head and eyed the star strewn night sky visible through the sky light.

"There will never be a time that I'll fully be ready." She said. "But as I said, when I'm with you there is no doubt, there is no fear. You complete me in every single way."

"But..." Blu began to protest but fell silent.

"No, there are no buts. Like Rafael said, there is only one way to get over your fear of doing something, and that is to face it head on."

"I really don't think this qualifies," Blu objected, "I mean this can't be taken back. What if something should happen?"

"Than we'll face it together... remember what I told you that day aboard the airplane. We'll figure this out together. I meant it then and I mean it now."

Before Blu could object again, she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Blu found himself acting upon instinct this time. He wrapped his wings around her, and lowered her to the ground. Both macaws peered at the camera. They hoped the humans weren't watching.

"Let's go, Pet." She grinned. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Not too far away from the jungles of Rio, rested a small grotto. Large strands of vine like foliage surrounded the area, blocking out all but the faint glow of the moonlight, and the occasional firefly that fluttered upon the breeze. Like a phantom, a white robed bird slipped silently into the clearing and seated herself. To the untrained eye, she appeared to be nothing more than a large rock sticking up out of the Earth. Her eyes burned furiously as she folded her wings together.

"I was so close," She groaned, "How could I let everything just slip through my talons? My fool of a sister actually believed that I perished that day."

She snapped her beak together and shook her head. She chuckled insanely, placing a wing across her face.

"No, I didn't perish that day, but she will wish that I did."

She cackled to herself and pulled her hood away from her face. She peered at her reflection in a puddle of water. The revolting creature which peered back sent shivers down her spine. She was a horribly scarred spix macaw. The entire left side of her face rested partially paralyzed. Veins swelled and popped bringing out a rather large spider web design to that one side. Her face held two different tones of colour. Her right side consisted of the traditional cerulean of her species... the left side however was a mess. Most of the feathers on her paralyzed side had fallen out leaving black and blue bruising across her severely damaged facial tissue – the kind that would never heal.

"My sister is to blame for this." She cried, the cerulean side of her face shed a tear. "I'm a freak! I'm a shadow of what I was. She will pay dearly for what she did... but what concerns me the most is that male."

Her mind fell upon the impudent blue macaw who intruded in the artificial jungle. She focused on what he looked like. Her beak twisted into an insane snarl.

"He was a spix macaw too I would know my own kind anywhere. But how is that possible? My family was supposed to be the last of a species."

She slammed her wing across the puddle, disrupting the mirror like reflection. She growled throwing her wings up in a fit of rage.

"What cruel sort of destiny is this? It doesn't make any sense!" She screamed, "The reason my family was ripped from me was because we were the last of a species... who is this new guy?"

She stopped her temper tantrum and grew more menacing. She plucked a firefly from the air and swallowed it whole.

"It doesn't matter," She smiled, "if he is with my sister, then they have a reason to be together. Could it be humans are responsible for this turn of events?"

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she smiled, "If they're together then that makes him an enemy too. But he is a male... so I can't directly face off against him. I would be too easily outmatched."

Her pale golden eyes watched the water settle. She formed a smile and refastened the cloak around her.

"But males have weaknesses. They have an over inflated desire to mate." She reminded herself. "If I can isolate Jewel, I can continue on my charade of a haunting. She'll drive herself insane."

The female laughed.

"Yes, it's decided. Tomorrow night, I'll pay another visit to my sister. She'll learn who the favorite should have been... before she pays for her treachery."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight stirred Blu from his peaceful slumber. He studied his position for a moment before remembering the events from the night before. His body snuggled up close to Jewel, his wing wrapped gently around her. He formed a smile and watched her breathing. She seemed much more at ease now. Her chest bobbed up and down, her snoring filled his ears.

"I wish I could tell you those three words." He sighed, "But my mouth won't co-operate with me. Why is it so hard?"

Jewel smiled and opened her eyes. She rolled over to face him. Blu knew from her expression that she had been listening to him. She winked and kissed him.

"Well good morning, Pet." She grinned, "I don't suppose you were thinking about last night, were you?"

Blu nodded his head.

"Actually, I kind of was." Blu said sheepishly, "It's not every day something like that happens, especially to me."

"Same here," Jewel nodded, "But you know, that is what makes it special. We waited for each other."

Blu again nodded his head. Jewel shoved him playfully.

"Well, we'd both better get used to it. I have a feeling we'll be doing that for the rest of our lives."

Blu was going to respond but became silent when he heard the door's restraining bolt click out of place. Both macaws turned and watched Tulio enter the room. He smiled as he eyed the two birds for a moment. He wrote down something on his research clipboard.

"Well good morning you two." He said after a couple of moments. "Had some excitement last night, did you?"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other for a moment and peered up at the camera. It still appeared to be looking away from them.

"Oh come now, don't deny it. I saw the whole thing." Tulio laughed excitedly, "While you two were gone yesterday, we installed mini spy cameras throughout the entire chamber. We figured you didn't like the larger cameras so we shut them off."

"That means they saw everything," Blu explained in words Jewel could understand. "I should have been smart enough to figure that out."

"It's not your fault," Jewel cooed, rubbing her head against his. "I am sure if you had known you would have said something."

Blu nodded again.

Tulio smiled and rescued Jewel from off the ground. He stroked her feathers and whispered in her ear.

"We should run some tests, don't you think?"

"Tests?" Blu and Jewel both arched a curious eyebrow simultaneously.

Tulio proceeded to exit the room but turned back a quick moment and winked at Blu. "Don't worry, my friend. She'll be back soon."

Blu sat in solitude for a few moments. He sighed, and shook his head. He peered at the camera, now noticing a little black dot on the back side of the large box.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked himself, "You can clearly see that..."

"Why the long face?"

Blu jumped startled at the sound of the voice which rang out behind him. He turned to see two familiar birds entering from the ventilation system. Nico and Pedro fluttered over to him and forced two confident smiles.

"We heard the news and thought we'd come to visit." Nico grinned, "Why didn't you tell us about the wedding?"

"Yeah, that's robust." Pedro nodded swinging his wing in the traditional gangster style.

"Don't you like us anymore, bird?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Pedro nodded his head, "Come on you can tell us."

Blu held up his wings to stop the barrage of questions being thrown his way. He shook his head and tried to give them the best answer he could think of.

"Well... We didn't really know ourselves until we visited Rafael. It just sort of happened... we didn't have time to even come look for you guys because it was getting too late."

"Oh, I see." Nico nodded, "That explains it. So there's nothing to worry about. We're good friends just like before."

Blu nodded his head.

"Of course we are. There's no concern in that department."

Nico and Pedro both landed on the ground and continued their little interrogation.

"So what's with the long face? You're getting married, you should be at the happiest point in your life."

"Well me and Jewel... ummmm well we... how do I say this?" Blu narrowed his wings together for added emphasis. "We, well we kind of-"

"Mated?" Nico finished. His eye filled with excitement.

"Yeah, that." Blu nodded.

Nico and Pedro slapped their wings together in a high five movement. They eyed the bird in admiration.

"Well that's awesome. We knew you could do it, Blu." Pedro grinned.

"But they took Jewel from me." Blu explained, "They said they needed to run some tests. I don't know what they meant by that."

"They wanted to see if there were any eggs." Nico grinned, "So they could know if you were going to be a papa."

"A papa?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow and peered towards the camera. "I didn't even think of that. I was just too involved in the moment."

"We could have a possible baby shower and wedding all at the same time, Nic" Pedro smiled, "Isn't it funny how the two always go wing to wing."

Blu lowered his head and went deep crimson in the face. He shuffled his wings together. He eyed the two birds for a moment and began to speak.

"Well... I was kind of had a different reason for the wedding." Blu admitted. "I really want to tell Jewel those three words. But my mouth won't co-operate no matter how many times I try."

"Awww every girl loves to hear those three wonderful words," Nico fluttered his eyes pretending to cry. "Remember one thing though. To make it special it has to come from the heart and hold real meaning."

Blu nodded his head.

"Right, I gotcha on that one."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Tulio studied the x-ray and ultrasound of Jewel's internal structure. He smiled, comparing the two for several moments. He straightened his glasses, flashing a small fibre optic light across the blackened picture.

His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on his work. He mumbled to himself writing down his observations upon the clipboard, and turned to peer at Jewel and Linda. He nodded his head and went back to studying.

"Don't quote me just yet, but I see something. " He pointed a pen at the x-ray, and circled his findings.

"What is that?" Linda asked a little unsure of what she was seeing. "All I see is a little black dot."

"Exactly," Tulio grinned, lying back in his chair. "It's a little black blip amongst the blue that would be her bones. It's too early to tell for certain, but I know for a fact that it wasn't there a few days ago."

"Could it be an error from the x-rays machine? It might even be a little injury she has suffered sometime."

"No, I don't think so." Tulio shook his head. "It also appears in the ultrasound. Look here. See you can see it starting to form."

Linda watched the screen, surprised to see three little blackish dots appearing into plain sight. She gasped and peered down at the bird in her possession.

"You don't think that... she's going to have children are you?"

Tulio nodded his head.

"Normally for a bird, they carry their eggs only for a limited time. Normally they would carry their eggs for one or two months at the most."

Linda nodded in understanding.

"Because of that, their bodies normally begin to start showing signs almost immediately. I am not sure if you know, but Blu and Jewel were found together this morning... and we carefully kept monitoring their situation last night. The timing seems correct. So I would say that there is a very real possibility that Jewel is pregnant."

Linda examined the screen again. There were three black dots that she could make out. She studied the bird who looked horrified at the realisation.

"So if you are correct, all three of those dots are-"

"Are Blu and Jewel's children," Tulio nodded finishing her thought, "Three small eggs for three small baby macaws."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Tulio allowed Jewel a couple of minutes alone in the medical room. A cold feeling crept down her spine. She studied the x-ray for a moment. She could not deny the little dots which were growing inside of her. She placed a wing upon her stomach, feeling the flatness which would soon be gone. Tears worked their way down her face.

"I'm going to be a momma." She said a little uneasily. "I'm being entrusted to bring three new spix macaws into this world?"

She seated herself upon the desk. Her mind raced with a million different thoughts. Her entire life of loneliness and despair flashed before her eyes. But then she saw him... the blue macaw who she loved. He smiled at her, the way he usually did whenever he saw her in person. She eyed her stomach and sighed.

"Blu is going to be a father," she smiled. When she said it like that, it didn't seem so bad. She almost laughed to herself.

"Me and Blu," She mumbled, "parents to three little children."

She repeated herself several times. With every attempt a smile formed upon her face. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah," She nodded her head. "I like the sound of that."

Her thoughts drifted towards the wedding. Now there was a whole new reason to celebrate. She gasped and held her wings to her face.

"What am I going to say to him?" She wondered aloud, "How am I going to tell him, he's about to become a father?"


	8. Chapter 8: Amber returns Once Again

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Amber Returns Once Again**_

Jewel remained sequestered in the treatment room. With Tulio and his medical staff determined to run more tests to evaluate her condition, she had been left alone to gather her thoughts. Her ears twitched as she listened to the humans taking in a small room just off the far corridor – obviously discussing her latest test results. Without a word, the blue macaw seated herself upon a small counter trop. Her head rested against one of the many windows. The summer sun seemed much stronger that day, heating up the glass slightly which provided comfortable warmth to the expecting bird. Shifting her attention, Jewel admired her wing as she placed it across a small piece of stained glass. The light which crept through the decorative window changed her cerulean feathers to a fiery majestic red.

"I bet Blu would enjoy such a thing," she mused staring in amazement. "He'd probably go all nerdy and tell me why the light and glass could do such a thing."

At the very mention of the blue macaw, her wings instinctively fell to her stomach. She let out a sigh as she felt the sudden firmness of her flesh. She couldn't help but wonder if she truly was about to become a mother. How would Blu react once she told him? Would he take up the responsibility of a father? Would he still love her after she gained the weight from the eggs?

"I'm sure he would be a little nervous." Jewel frowned. "I know I am. It's not every day something like this happens."

Jewel shook her head and stopped herself from thinking about the negative. She knew Blu better than she knew herself most of the time.

"He'll do the right thing." She said. "He's the most responsible and dependable bird that I have ever met."

She yawned and lowered herself onto the counter. Her beak clacked together noisily before lowering her head into her wings. She allowed herself to relax. Closing her eyes, she silently drifted off into a quiet slumber.

In her dreams Jewel found herself in the innards of the breeding chamber. Rising up onto her talons, she eyed the artificial jungle for a couple of moments. Her wings folded together as she proceeded forward.

"Blu," She called out. "Where are you?"

Silence greeted her in reply. She shook her head and continued to move forward. The room seemed unusually dark, despite the sunlight which filtered in through the sky light.

"Blu," She called out for the second time. "Come on quit playing around. Get your feathery butt out here! I have something to say to you."

Again silence seemed to be the only reply from the artificial jungle. Jewel's eyes widened a little more fearfully. She failed to hear the intruder sneaking up behind her until it was too late.

"Hello, Jewel."

Jewel came alert, and spun around to find herself staring eye to eye with the strange white robed bird. She backed away stifling a startled shriek. Her eyes narrowed and glistened with all the primal rage of a natural born predator

"What do you want?" She asked, "Why are you here?"

"You left me," The bird said simply, pointing an accusing wing at the female macaw. "You didn't even attempt to help me!"

Jewel shuddered at the unbridled hatred hinted in the female's voice. Her natural predatory instincts abandoned her. For only the second time in her life, Jewel's courage deserted her. She turned away trying to run for her life, but stopped when she realised the robed creature surrounded her on all sides. There would be no escape from the nightmarish apparition.

"You left me," The bird repeated herself. "You didn't even attempt to help me!"

"I'm sorry!" Jewel cried out, "I thought you were dead-"

The creature shook her head and held up a wing to her face. She lowered her hood to hide her face from sight.

"Dead? No not dead, I'm very much alive."

"Please," Jewel begged, "Forgive me, Amber. I'm your sister, I never wanted any of this to happen."

The robed creature shook her head.

"You left me! You didn't even attempt to help me! You left me to die!"

"Why didn't you come and find me?" Jewel asked curiously, "I hoped every single day for twelve years that someone survived that night."

The robed creature remained silent, as if considering the thought.

"We could have helped each other." Jewel smiled.

"Help each other? Who needs your help! You left me." The creature sobbed. "You left me... you left me!"

The strange bird shifted directions, turning her attention towards Jewel. She chuckled insanely and pulled a trio of eggs from her stomach.

"These are yours?" She asked, holding them out for Jewel to see. "You know, don't you?"

Jewel nodded her head. Her eyes focused solely upon the three eggs in the wings of the apparition.

"Please, give me back my eggs." Jewel begged, struggling to hold back her tears. "Don't hurt my babies."

The robed creature laughed insanely, looking at the eggs for a moment. Jewel watched in horror as the creature smashed them upon the ground.

"NO!" Jewel screamed, collapsing to the dirt, she scrambled up the broken egg shells in a futile effort.

"Ha," The robed creature laughed. "No more eggs. You left me! You left them! Now you know my pain."

Through her tears, Jewel stared with a renewed hatred for her sister. She rose up onto her talons and spread her wings. She screeched as loud as she possibly could.

"They were innocent children!"

"Innocent?" The robed creature echoed, "You mean like mom and dad, and everyone else you betrayed? They were all innocent. Now you know my pain... Now you know... my pain!"

Jewel would have lurched forward to attack the robed creature but found herself unable to do so. Some invisible force held her in place.

As much as she struggled she couldn't break free. Her feet seemed glued to the dirt. She watched the creature disappear from sight, leaving her in an empty world of black.

"Jewel, it's okay."

Jewel awakened to find Tulio and Linda standing over her. He held her body down with his hands. His eyes filled with concern.

"Jewel calm down. You were only having a little bit of a nightmare."

Jewel cocked her head to one side, and studied her surroundings. She was back in the treatment room. Several blue feathers which had been ripped during her struggle with the apparition, now rested upon the counter top.

Just a nightmare? Her mind echoed a little uneasily, she placed a wing on her stomach, thankful to still feel the firmness which could only come from the eggs she carried. She let out an exasperated sigh of relief. But it seemed so real.

"What's wrong with her, Tulio?" Linda asked, "I've never seen her act so afraid before."

Yeah. Jewel nodded her head. But then again, I've never had a ghost come after me before.

Tulio shook his head and examined the information on his small clipboard. He frowned before speaking.

"She's running a high fever." He explained, "It's brought on by the change of hormones. Her body needs time to adjust to the added nutrients which are needed to support the eggs inside of her."

"So you're absolutely sure she is pregnant?" Linda asked.

"Yes," Tulio nodded, "We have run seven different tests and have taken a blood sample and her blood pressure. It's all come back conclusive. With what we have seen in the ultrasound and x-rays, it is safe to say she is going to have triplets."

"Triplets?" Linda exclaimed holding her hands over her mouth. "Blu is going to have three kids?"

Tulio nodded.

"Speaking of Blu, we should probably return Jewel to him. We don't want him to start feeling all depressed. They've got a long road ahead of them."

"But what can we do about the hormones and high fever?" Linda asked.

Tulio pulled out a small needle and placed it within a small brown bottle. Without a word he jabbed it into Jewel's side and injected a clear liquid.

"I've administered the painkiller called Eurotherapo. It should help fight the fever."

"But-"Linda began to protest, but found herself silenced by Tulio who winked at her.

"I know they not to take medicine while pregnant, but we've done extensive tests, and Eurotherapo is completely non-harmful to the babies."

Jewel let out a sigh of relief as the pain killer began to take effect. The world seemed to spin as she felt her body go numb.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu bent over and drank so of the clear stream water which flowed through out the breeding chamber. Despite the obvious differences from having it in a container, he seemed quite content with it. He moaned as his tongue continued to slurp up the crystal clear liquid.

Not bad. He smiled. Not bad at all.

Blu lowered himself onto the ground and peered at the cameras surrounding the room. His thoughts fell upon Jewel.

"She's been gone awhile. I wonder what they're doing with her."

Nico and Pedro smiled reassuringly, and eyed the macaw with all the innocence they could muster.

"They're probably running some tests." Nico replied.

"Stop... rewind." Pedro grinned. He floated over to Blu's side and rested a wing on his shoulder. "Didn't you say you wanted to tell Jewel you loved her?"

Blu nodded his head a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did say that."

"Good," Pedro said, landing beside Nico. He whispered in the canary's ear for a moment. Nico nodded his agreement.

"Bird, we found ourselves a way." Nico smiled, "Sure you may not be able to tell her in English, but what if we taught you how to say it in Portuguese."

Blu thought about it for a moment.

"But I don't speak Portuguese, I can't even speak French."

"That's why we said we'd teach you home-bird." Pedro squawked, "It's easy, Eu Amo Voce"

Blu tried to repeat the words the red crested cardinal said, but found himself slipping on the accent.

"U amo voke?"

"No, no, no" Nico shook his head. "It's, Eu Amo Voce."

"Oh ok," Blu nodded his head, "Eu Amo Voce, right gotcha."

Nico and Pedro slapped their wings together and smiled at one another. The canary hovered by Blu's ear.

"Can you remember that? Remember just have confidence, smile, and make those words the most realistic thing she's ever heard. It'll make it special."

Blu nodded.

"Right, I understand. Thanks guys."

Nico and Pedro bowed respectfully and fluttered off back through the ventilation system. Moments before the lock flickered green.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel seemed to be in a rather drugged, yet cheerful state. The second she slipped into the breeding chamber she stared at her reflection in the water.

"Wow," She grinned dumbly, "It's so sparkly..."

She splashed the water with her wing, giggling as she admired the droplets of water which hit Blu who stumbled out of the forest.

"Hey, good looking," Jewel grinned wobbling unsteadily as she tried to keep herself standing still. "What are you doing here, Blu?"

Blu stared rather taken aback by the female's antics. He ruffled his wings together speaking uneasily.

"Are you ok, Jewel?" He asked, "You don't seem to be acting like yourself."

"Oh yeah," Jewel nodded, "I'm fine, especially when you're one of the most attractive birds, I've ever met."

Jewel smiled and let herself lay back. She chuckled one final time and fell asleep. Blu rolled her over onto her side and noticed the small hole.

"They must have drugged her," he thought, "but why would they go and do such a thing?"

Jewel's only reply was the dripping of her saliva on the pavement. Blu shook his head and admired her peaceful state.

"Well isn't she a dainty little flower."

* * *

# # #

* * *

A little after sunset the drugs seemed to have worn off. Jewel came awake to fin Blu sitting on a nearby rock. He watched her with a careful eye. She fluttered to his side and held a wing out to help him to his talons.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Why are you watching me sleep?"

"I just like the way you look in the moonlight," Blu explained, "Besides you were drooling, that injection must have done a number on you."

"Injection?" Jewel echoed. She thought back to the last few minutes with Tulio and Linda. There had been a slight pin prick in the lower left side of her body, but everything after that seemed to be a blur.

"Yes," Blu nodded, "I saw the hole from the needle. My only concern is why they would give it to you."

"Oh, come on, Pet." Jewel grinned, "Let's not worry about why they would give it to me. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Blu stood up on his talons. He eyed Jewel for a moment. He wrapped his wings around her for a moment.

"Jewel, I have something I really want to say to you." He said, "Nico and Pedro gave me some advice and after careful consideration, i decided to give it a try."

Jewel's eyes widened as curiosity over came her entire being. Her heart skipped a beat.

"U amo voke."

Jewel arched an eyebrow and shook her head. She knew what Blu was attempting to do. She lowered her head.

"You always were so bad at translating our native tongue." She smiled, "But I appreciate the effort. Thank you."

Jewel pulled him into a passionate kiss. She smiled as Blu went bright red in the face. She nudged him playfully with her wing "How long will it be before you stop being so shy around me, Pet?"

Blu didn't answer. His eyes stared past her at a creature emerging from the artificial jungle. Dressed in a white robe, the creature appeared like an apparition in the moonlight. Despite not being able to see her face, Blu could tell her eyes were transfixed upon them. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"It looks like we have a visitor."

The strange creature raised a wing to the female and shook her head. Her beak twisted into a savage snarl.

"I've returned, Jewel."

Blu peered at Jewel through his peripheral vision. Jewel herself peered at the intimidating creature. Her wings tightened around her mate. Blu could see the fear in her eyes, and feel the trembling of her skin as she continued to look at the stranger.

"Don't be afraid," Blu whispered in her ear. "She doesn't look so terrifying to me."

The bird raised a wing to Blu and shook her head. She chuckled insanely to herself and began to speak.

"You don't know who you're messing with, bird."

"Yeah, well... I would if you'd tell me."

The robed bird held a wing up to her face. She seemed to sob as she continued to speak.

"I am Jewel's sister. The name is Amber."

"No, you aren't." Jewel snapped. "Amber died with my family the night our home was destroyed by humans."

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "I heard the story from Raphael, this afternoon. There's no way anyone from Jewel's family survived."

"I did," The robed bird chuckled. "I was the only other survivor. I can still hear it, the cracking of wood. The roar of chainsaws..."

She chuckled insanely. "I can feel the pain as well. The pain I have lived with for twelve years. The pain Jewel has caused me."

Blu released himself from Jewel's wings and stepped in between the two birds. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're a liar. Jewel would never hurt a member of her family!"

The hooded bird chuckled again and eyed Blu. Her wing tightened around the hood which kept her face hidden from both of them.

"You know nothing..." She hissed. Her voice started to tremble. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened. You couldn't possibly know the pain that I have gone through over the past twelve years."

The robed bird laughed as she raised both wings to her hood, and proceeded to remove it revealing her scarred deformities. The destroyed facial tissue on her left side... the cold golden almost bloodshot eyes which brought a deep cerulean colour to her naturally feathered appearance. Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she could no longer deny the truth! Her jaw dropped to the floor. Tears flooded from her eyes. She trembled as she looked at the familiar face of her sister.

"Amber?" Jewel gasped, "B-b-but how?"


	9. Chapter 9: I Won't Leave You

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**I Won't Leave You**_

"Amber?" Jewel gasped, "B-b-but how?

Jewel stared in horror as she struggled to comprehend what she was witnessing. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as she fought to come up with some sort of logical explanation. She shook her head, realising that no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to explain this sudden change of events. She blinked trying hard to clear the apparition from her sight, but found it impossible. The very same sister who she believed to have died years ago now stood in front of her – alive and well, though her body looked severely damaged and her face reflected the untold stories from countless battles.

Jewel's wings drew to her beak in shock as she struggled to breathe. The world around her seemed to spin. Her energy drained from her body. Standing became an internal struggle, though she showed no obvious signs or symptoms of being in any real danger of losing consciousness.

The scarred macaw nodded her head and followed Jewel's example. She held a wing to her damaged facial tissue and shuddered as she made contact with the cold clamminess of dead skin. Her eyes never moved off the young couple. Her beak twisted into a savage sneer. Her face darkened with rage.

"You left me that night!" She said after a couple of moments, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? Everything I've been through is your fault!"

Tears continued to work their way down Jewel's face, soaking into Blu's puffy chest. Her wings tightened around the macaw. He couldn't take his eyes away from the monstrous deformities. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and tried his best to comfort the female in his wings.

"It is okay, Jewel." He soothed in a calm voice. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Amber cackled insanely like a demon from the fiery pits of Hell. She formed a sly smile and eyed the male macaw with a rather amused look.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Amber mused, "I would just back off and keep quiet if I were you, bird."

Blu shook his head in open defiance. Without letting Jewel go, he shifted his body to protect her like a shield.

"No," he said. "If you have got a problem with Jewel, you can take it up with me. I'm her mate and I care for her too much too see any harm come to her."

"Mate...?" Amber's eyes widened. She peered at Jewel for a moment, her attention drawing to her stomach region. There was something about her. The way she carried herself on her talons, the way her eyes inadvertently drifted towards her stomach, and that unnatural glow which could only come from an expecting mother. Amber's eyes widened as she continued to stare. It all started to make sense.

"How could I have not noticed it before?" She asked herself. "This changes things a bit."

"Huh?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

Amber held up her wing at the male macaw. Her eyes narrowed, burning with a passionate fury.

"You've got some guts, but this doesn't concern you."

"It is my concern." Blu protested. "I don't care what you think Jewel did. Anything that involves her, involves me. I would gladly stick by her through thick or thin. That's what makes mating so powerful."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"You would take the side of a traitor. You're either very loyal or very foolish. But you have an admirable quality."

Blu nodded his head.

"Consider yourself lucky." Amber sighed. "If you didn't have that quality, I wouldn't have made the exception. If you expect to resolve things, meet me at the scene of Jewel's crime in three sunsets. I will wait no longer than that."

"But that's impossible." Jewel said holding a wing to her stomach. "I can't go there, not right now."

Amber shook her head and waved off the macaw's comment. She turned her back and took a step forward.

"I think I know the reason why..." She mused, her voice still showing a hint of hatred towards the macaw. "However that is of no concern to me... you will show up at the crime scene in three sunsets, or you will regret it."

Amber said nothing more. She walked off through the artificial jungle and disappeared from sight. Jewel forced out a sigh of relief and hugged her saviour.

"Thank you, Blu." She smiled. "I have no idea what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

Blu watched the trees settle in the breeze. His eyes filled with concern.

"What was with the scary woman?" He asked pointing his wing in the direction Amber had travelled.

"I wish I knew." Jewel admitted, "I really thought she was dead. The human's who searched the area said all of the macaws from my home were dead and their margays got rid of the remains."

Blu thought back to the story Rafael had told him. He nodded as he recalled the events of the night Jewel's home had been destroyed.

"Is it possible they were mistaken? I mean what if they missed one? Or they made the same mistake Marcel made with you the day we were captured?"

Jewel shook her head. Her tears continued to fall down the crevices of her face. She wiped them with her wings and wrapped her wings around Blu tighter.

"No, I'm positive. Margays have an increased sense of smell. They would have found her."

Blu released himself from Jewel's grip and lowered himself onto the ground. He yawned and nodded his head.

"We have three days to figure this out. But I meant what I said, no matter what she thinks you did, I'll stand by you."

# # #

Bathing in the pale moonlight, a lone spix macaw crept through the jungle. Like a phantom, she moved through the trees giving off little or no indication of her current position. Her dark eyes peered out through the canopy watching everything that happened on the ground below. A wicked smile formed upon the end of her beak. Her laughter cut through the air almost as if a gale force wind had descended upon the jungle.

Amber peered back at the city one final time. Her beak twisted into a savage snarl. The lights still could be seen burning upon the horizon, but nothing overly recognisable could be made out clearly except of course for the Redeemer Statue. She continued forward, her mind filled with thoughts of her sister and the probability of her pregnancy.

"That will complicate things," She sighed. "My fight is with Jewel. I have no intention on hurting her mate or her children."

She slammed her wing against the nearest tree. Her face darkened with rage. She knew her sentimentality would eventually overcome her if she continued to think about the situation further.

"One day soon, I will be free from my torment." She sighed. "Yes, one day soon."

With a wicked smile, she peered down at the engraving on her wing. She shuddered and covered it with her robe. She couldn't stand the sight of it. All the pain it symbolised. All the suffering she had to live with. This mark seemed to be the source of it all. She shook her head, knowing that it would never heal. The mark now stood as an eternal reminder to what her sister had done to her that night. This mark stood for revenge.

"Three nights from now, upon the ground where our home once stood, I will be victorious or defeated. One way or the other, I will finally be done with it."

After an hour of nonstop travelling, Amber came upon her destination. Her good eye filled with tears as she spotted the wooden tower resting within a small clearing. At one point in time it served as a striking point for a group of smugglers. Now it rested abandoned and forgotten in the night.

"I'm home," she smiled. "And not a minute too soon, I was almost beginning to miss this miserable chunk of wood."

Without a second's haste, she climbed up onto the service platform. Her eyes widened in horror as she noted the four robed creatures standing around her. She recognised them all, but every time she saw them she shuddered. They were all dressed in different coloured robes, very similar to hers. Each one bore a similar engraving on their left arm or wing. Amber chuckled to herself as she held up her wings in welcome.

"So the Calvary is here." She grinned, "You're a little earlier than I expected."

"How goes your mission, Amber?" A black robed scarlet macaw asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah," A yellow robed monkey piped in. "Don't keep us in suspense. Is your sister going to meet you at your old dwelling?"

Amber turned on the unfortunate monkey and slapped him across the back of his head. He screeched and jumped away from his attacker.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You asked a stupid question so you deserved it, you big dumb ape." Amber replied. "And that goes for all of you. I work alone. No matter what this stupid mark on my wings says to your little freakish club."

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not a bird!" The monkey snorted.

"ENOUGH!" The scarlet macaw held up his wings and issued for silence. He eyed the two creatures in his rank with a stern expression which silenced them immediately.

"I will not have two members of my order acting like a bunch of children. Might I remind you that each one of us has a duty to fulfill?"

The scarlet macaw eyed the monkey before continuing on with his rant. "Now Jose why don't you tell our friend what I found today."

Amber arched a curious eyebrow and peered at the remaining two robed creatures. One was a pale macaw with amber eyes and a sly smile. He dressed in a greenish robe. He showed no interest in anything, and remained silent simply watching the group of creatures. The other was a large brawny scarlet macaw dressed in black.

"You found something?" She asked. "What is it, tell me?"

The monkey named Jose rubbed his head. He pouted and eyed the female with a hurtful expression.

"I don't think so." He snorted, spitting. "Every time I open my mouth she slaps me with her wing."

Amber smiled innocently.

"What? I would never do such a nasty despicable thing." She laughed and lurched forward, slapping Jose several times in the back of his head. The monkey continued to screech until he fell behind the scarlet macaw who watched him.

"That's for questioning our leader." Amber snorted, "Now, tell me what you guys found."

Jose sighed and climbed to the roof of the structure. He dropped a large featherless cockatoo to the ground. Amber studied the creature for a moment. In a lot of ways he looked like her. His featherless and bruised body reminded her of her face.

"What the...?" she asked, backing away. "What happened to this cockatoo?" Amber echoed,

The monkey shrugged his shoulders.

"We found him in the jungle, not far from your old dwelling. What happened to him is a mystery though. I've never seen a bird lose its feathers before."

Amber continued to look on in shock at the imposing creature. At one time he must have been a fearful bird. Now he was only a shell just like his former self.

"He's just like me." She gasped.

"Yes," Jose nodded. "Now if you want to end up in this shape, I would suggest you keep ignoring our question. How is your mission progressing?"

Amber sighed.

"It's going well. I am meeting Jewel at the ruins of our old home."

"When?" The scarlet macaw asked.

"Three nights from now," Amber admitted. "But I really don't want you to interfere, this is my fight. I plan on doing it alone."

Both the scarlet and pale macaw nodded their heads.

"Of course, you've waited twelve years for this. We wouldn't dream of ruining your big day."

# # #

Blu rolled over onto his side and peered at Jewel. The female macaw seemed to be resting peacefully now. Her snoring broke through the silence, which seemed to fill him with a sense of peace. He wrapped his wings around her and snuggled in close. She moaned as she rustled her feathers, her back shifted growing more comfortable with the new pressure added to her back.

Blu closed his eyes and kissed the side of her beak.

"Eu amo voce." Blu frowned. "I really wish I could say it in a language I could understand. But for now, the most I can do is promise to stay with you for the rest of my life. You complete me."

Jewel smiled as he finished talking. She adjusted her back again, moving closer to him.

_Did she hear me?_ He wondered. _Or am I only imagining that she heard me?_


	10. Chapter 10: Jewel's Painful Decision

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Jewel's Painful Decision!**_

The first few rays of the morning sun painted the sky a soft scarlet amongst the clouds of leaden grey. The wind shrieked as it picked up momentum, whispering across the grounds of the aviary as if it were a phantom. The day promised to be a scorcher, with a record breaking high for the summer time. However with the heat came the very real possibility of an afternoon thundershower. Thunder rumbled far off in the distance, proving that the probability seemed almost certain.

Tulio and Linda had seated themselves in the aviary's garden. With the same scenery growing tiresome, they thought the different variety of flowers, herbs, and bushes growing could liven things up a bit. The smell of nature embraced Linda's nostrils as she breathed inwards. She turned her head and studied the different plants.

"Wow," She mused, "I've never seen anything like it."

"We've got all different kinds of herbs growing in this room." Tulio explained. "There are medical herbs, different spices for the cafeteria, lots of vegetables for both human and the wildlife, and there's even the occasional decorative piece."

Linda nodded her head. She clasped her hands together and turned to face Tulio.

"I don't think I have ever met a man so involved in his work." She giggled. "Not that that is a bad thing. I became pretty involved in running my book store."

Tulio raised a cup of hot cocoa to his mouth and sipped the dark brown liquid. He licked his lips and smiled at the young woman across from him.

"So Linda..." He began shyly. "Have you given any more consideration to my proposal from the other day?"

"Do you mean your idea about the sanctuary? And the idea that Blu would become the mascot?"

Tulio nodded his head.

"Yes, that's the one. Please tell me you'll accept this task. I want you to know I won't proceed without first getting your approval."

Linda straightened her glasses and forced a smile. She placed her hand upon Tulio's and nodded sweetly.

"I think it is a really good idea, and I would be for it one hundred percent except Jewel's condition. We shouldn't move her out to the wild just yet."

"I completely agree." Tulio smiled, "We can wait till after the eggs hatch. Then we can set up the sanctuary."

Linda nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'd be doing so much for the environment and I'd still get to see Blu."

Linda and Tulio shook hands.

"So it's official. Once Jewel has her kids, we'll be setting up the Blue Bird Sanctuary. But right now we had best get you set up for citizenship."

# # #

Meanwhile at the exact same moment, the first few rays of sunlight began to stir Jewel from her peaceful slumber. Despite the circumstances which had transpired the previous day, the female found herself completely relaxed. Rising up onto her talons, she looked to where Blu sat, watching her sleep.

He appeared to be drawing something along the dirt. He nodded to himself every so often as his tongue prodded from his beak. He mumbled to himself, though Jewel couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"You're watching me again?" She asked raising a curious eyebrow. "It is just after dawn. You should be here sleeping next to me."

"I would like too," he admitted, looking up from what he was doing. His talon traced along the dirt. "But I've been doing some math in order to form a plan. That way we can deal with our current situation."

Jewel flew towards the bird and placed a gentle wing upon his shoulder. Her sapphire eyes peered into his.

"Blu, I have made a decision." She said. "I don't want you getting involved in any of my family problems."

Blu rose to his talons and kissed her on the side of the beak.

"What affects you, affects me too." He explained, "I can't let you go running off to face your demons alone. We're a team, and we do everything right together."

Jewel placed a wing upon her stomach. She didn't really want to argue with Blu. She simply wanted to enjoy his company.

"You have a different role to play," She smiled a little sheepishly, her tail feathers drooped downwards. "You still have so much that you need to do. I have something I really need to share with you."

Blu shook his head. He spread his wings to their full length and eyed her in the most serious stare she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. I didn't travel six thousand miles to mate with you, only to have you run off and face your insane sister. Let me go, Jewel. I will protect you. You have my word."

"You don't understand, Pet." She protested. "I can't let you go! You need to stay here and watch our children. No harm will come to me, I am a Hunter remember."

Blu's eyes widened as two words sank into his mind. His jaw dropped as he lowered his gaze to Jewel's stomach region. He thought back to what Amber had said during her previous visit.

"_How could I not see it before?"_

Not it all made sense. He held a wing up to his beak, taken aback by the sudden realisation.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Jewel nodded her head.  
"Yes, Blu. You're going to be a papa."

Blu could barely hold back his excitement. Picking up Jewel, he spun her around in his wings. Tears of joy crept down his cheeks leaving damp impressions across his cerulean fur. He couldn't help but smile cheerfully as he forgot his troubles. He just embraced Jewel as tight as he could.

"You made me the happiest bird in the world." He squawked. "I always wanted to be a father."

Jewel laughed as Blu lowered her to the ground. She wrapped her wings around him tightly and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you," She smiled. "For understanding why you can't go with me in three days."

Blu's eyes narrowed. His eyes peered away from the female. It became quite clear that Jewel didn't need him.

"I'll think about it," he sighed.

"I am afraid that isn't an acceptable answer." A voice cackled from the artificial jungle. Both macaws froze and stared out at the newcomer. He was a scarlet macaw dressed entirely in a black robe. His dark bloodshot eyes watched them as he stepped forward.

"W-w-who are you?" Blu asked. "And where did you get that cloak from?"

Jewel slapped the blue macaw in the back of the head to silence him from asking any further questions. Her eyes hardened, her feathers bristled instinctively.

_There's something about him._ Jewel warned herself. _He's the very definition of evil._

The scarlet macaw held a wing to his left side and pulled his robe aside. He revealed his mark which was nothing more than a purplish outline of a dog. Jewel shuddered at the sight of it. She couldn't explain why but it gave her the creeps.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He smiled. "I am Roger and I hold the mark of the dog."

"The mark of the dog?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He couldn't take his eyes away from the strange birthmark.

"So what!" Jewel spit with disgust. "Why are you here?"

The scarlet macaw pointed a wing at Blu and began to speak.

"I'm here to make sure that the male doesn't interfere with your battle. Your sister has been looking forward to it, my dear."  
The macaw eyed Blu for a moment, and smiled.

"But I am also here to make sure you don't talk him out of coming. You see, there is something he would probably like to see... the truth."

Before Blu or Jewel could reply, the macaw had vanished from sight. Both birds sat confounded by their strange visitor.

"Blu?" She asked a little uneasily.

"Yes, Jewel?" Blu smiled reassuringly holding her in his wings.

"If the worst should happen in three days, and I should not return. My only regret would be that I never had the chance to become your wife."

"There's a way to change that." Blu smiled, "We can hold a ceremony this morning. That way no matter what happens, neither one of us has any regrets."

Jewel nodded her head.

"I would like nothing more, Blu." She smiled. "Let this be the last shred of happiness before our world comes crashing down."

# # #

"Little flower, Jewel of the forest

I want you to meet your friend.

I'll put you in water, and give you some sun.

That way your life won't end.

One day soon, I'll come back to you

And pick you for my wedding.

I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you.

My dear, when I say I do!"

Jewel sang her childhood song to greet the beautiful morning air that greeted her. The sun shined bright amongst a cloudless blue sky. Birdsong filtered through the trees in a harmonious accompaniment.

Jewel smiled as she watched Nico and Pedro approached her. Nico was dressed with a little black bowtie. Pedro too had straightened his feathers. His eyes filled with the romantic intention the day seemed to bring into his heart.

"Blu is waiting for you, hot wing." Pedro smiled, waving a wing through the air like a rapper.

"I can't believe today is the big day." Nico grinned swinging his soda cap hat from wing to wing.

"I can't believe they didn't wait for us to prepare it for them." Pedro grinned, "I can see why though. Sometimes the simple way is best."

Jewel's heart skipped a beat as she peered at the gathering crowd. Even Luiz the bulldog had shown up. Others were birds she didn't recognise.

"I wonder if he is nervous."

Nico and Pedro exchanged a confident glance. Their smiles deepened.

"What, Blu? Never... he has been looking forward to this almost as much as you have." Pedro squawked.

"Yeah don't worry those pretty little feathers of yours. Just get your dance on, and be happy. Remember this is your day."

"I know," Jewel frowned. "But the only reason we're doing this is because of my sister, and that other robed weirdo, Roger."

Jewel clicked her beak together and eyed herself in a small piece of glass.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Very nice," Nico grinned.

"Yeah, you look like a real hot wing." Pedro agreed. "But if you'll excuse us, we should probably be checking up on Blu."

# # #

Blu paced back and forth on the opposite side of the clearing. He eyed the gathering storm clouds just off the horizon and shook his head. He shuddered as he imagined what Jewel would think about the ominous warning of rain.

"Hey, homey, what's popping?"

Blu looked up and smiled as Nico and Pedro came in for a landing. He ruffled his feathers and peered at Jewel who hid carefully out of sight.

"Do you think she is nervous?" He asked. "I don't want her to be nervous."

"Relax, bird." Pedro patted his wing reassuringly. "She's fine. In fact we just saw her. She wants you to just have fun today."

Blu nodded. His confidence began to rise.

"Oh, she's good." He smiled. "I think we should probably get this over with."

# # #

Sweet wedding music sounded through the small jungle clearing. Nico had seen that the samba club quartet could perform for the occasion. Jewel walked out, her feathers brightly decorated with different sparkly trinkets. A flower was appropriately fastened to both her neck and the side of her head. She smiled as she stared past the crowd to the blue macaw waiting for her.

Rafael acted as the reverend, his black feathers and cheerful smile greeted the two macaws.

"Good morning, love birds." He teased, "Or should I say, chained to each other birds."

The two macaws eyed each other with their peripheral vision, their smiles never fading.

"I'm kidding, Amigos." He sighed, "It's a joke between friends."

"We know," Blu admitted. "We just want to get on with this. Can we hurry up a little bit?"

Rafael nodded his head.

"Right, now where was I?" He asked flipping through his little script. "Ummmm... Welcome, welcome, everyone. You must know me, my name is Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone. We are gathered here this morning to mark the occasion of love and commitment between these two love birds... I mean who would have thought they would have made it this long eh?"

The toucan eyed Jewel who narrowed her eyes in a mocking yet amused look. Her beak formed a twisted smile.

"Who would have thought? Well look who is showing their true feathers all of a sudden."

Rafael nodded and held up his wings.

"I'm kidding amigos. These two are the closest creatures Rafael has ever met. Excusing me and Eva of course..."

Blu nodded his agreement and shuffled his wings together in anticipation. "Can we please just get on with this, Rafael?" he asked.

"Of course, Blu... I'm sure you're super anxious to get this over with," He leaned in close. "especially with what you told me about those robed weirdoes lurking through the jungle."

Blu nodded his head, his only reply to the toucan's remark. He turned to Jewel and smiled. "Not that I want to get this wedding over with... I just am not good with a large crowd."

Rafael cleared his throat and raised his beak.

"We are gathered here in the beautiful city, state, jungle, and country of Rio, too join these two love birds in holy matrimony. Do you Blu, accept this macaw to be your mate, to love and cherish for as long as you shall live."

Blu nodded his head.

"Very good... now do you Jewel, accept Blu to be your mate. To love and cherish him for as long as you shall live?"

"We'll see..." Jewel teased winking at Blu sarcastically, "But seriously, yes I do."

"The two lovebirds have written their own vows. Blu you may start."

Blu cleared his throat and took out a scrap of paper. With a nervous grin he started to read what he had written.

"Jewel, the past few months have been some of the most stressful moments of my life. I was captured by Smugglers, I was brought six thousand miles from the place I called home, and we have been in more life threatening situations than I can count. In fact when I met you I wasn't even sure if you liked me. You made fun of the fact that I was a pet, but somehow I won your heart. I leapt from a plane for you, and I would like to think that that was a start for us. Not just as a couple, not just as a relationship, but as a companionship, I take you today as my wife, and whether we can save our species or not, I am just glad to have you by my side for life."

Rafael stood dumbstruck, his jaw dropped at what he had heard. He held up a paw and pointed to the macaw.

"Wait, you jumped from a plane? Why wasn't I around for this?"

"It was a spare of the moment kind of thing," Blu admitted, "You had already escaped the plane by that point."

Rafael turned his attention to Jewel. "Did you know he did such a thing?"

Jewel nodded.

"Ay Corumba!" Rafael sighed, "I miss all the good stuff. Ok Jewel it's your turn."

Jewel smiled and twitched her tail. She eyed her mate and began to rehearse her speech.

"Blu, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I never doubted that you cared for me. It was brought to my attention the first time in the Samba club, and you tried to tell me that day on the trolley. If it hadn't been for that cherry blossom going down and blocking your wind pipe, I am sure you would have told me that day. You have risked your life to save me, and I could thank you every day of my life. We move forward today as a team, and though I am sure you will occasionally annoy me, I can't see myself with anyone other than you by my side."

Rafael smiled and focused on what had been said. He wiped a tear from his eye and held his wings closer together.

"I guess that's our cue." Jewel smiled.

"Shouldn't we wait until he gives the command?" Blu suggested, "I mean won't it be legally binding if he says..."

Jewel pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her wings wrapped tightly around him. Finally she could call Blu her husband.

"Thank you, Pet." She smiled. "Now I can face my sister without any regrets."

"And I'll be by your side." Blu admitted, "In case that Roger decides to jump in. Who knows how many creatures will be there."


	11. Chapter 11: Romance In The Rain

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Romance In The Rain**_

No sooner had the ceremony come to an end did the sky grow pitch black. Forked lightning pierced through the sky causing Blu to jump with fright. He eyed his new wife and held her wing. His wings trembled as the crackling of thunder erupted through his ears. His talons shook as he swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked. "I've never seen you so afraid."

"I-I-I just don't like thunderstorms." Blu frowned. "They really scare me. I mean really badly scare me."

Jewel wrapped her wings around her husband and hugged him reassuringly. She listened to his rapid heartbeat, his nervous breathing, and his beak which chattered almost beyond control.

"Hey, Pet." She soothed, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Blu nodded his head. He eyed the darkening sky and watched lightning strike the horizon. He shuddered as he listened to the crackling of thunder. He couldn't seem to calm himself down.

"A-A-Are you sure?" He asked. "In Minnesota, there are stories about things called tornadoes."

Jewel smiled reassuringly. She hugged him tighter.

"In my entire life, I've never heard of a tornado hitting Rio. You are very safe here."

"Yeah, but most experts-"

Jewel silenced his nervous antics by pressing a wing to his beak. She smiled at him.

"Instead of being afraid of the rain, why don't I show you how romantic it can be? Come on, Blu."

Jewel stepped out into the rain and let the rain water splash against her feathers. She started to sway her body and tapped her talons against the ground, letting them splash in the mud and puddles.

"Come on, Blu." She smiled, "Dance with me."

Nico and Pedro who stood behind the duo, nodded their heads. They started to dance, throwing their wings through the air, they pointed to the quartet.

"Come on you guys, this is a party. We need music." Nico yelled, cupping his hands together.

Harmonious melodies erupted through the jungle as every bird present started to dance. Blu watched a little anxiously, his eyes moving off the darkened sky to the lovely dancing figure of Jewel. She watched him. Her eyes glistened amplified by the lightning. She laughed as she held her wings out. Her voice called out to him.

"Dance with me, Blu." She smiled, "Come on, you can do it."

Blu could not resist. He stepped out from the protective tree which sheltered him. The rain splashed against his body, soaking his feathers. He formed a nervous smile as he stared into Jewel's drenched sapphire eyes. Her smile deepened.

"Welcome to the party, Blu." She soothed, hip checking him. Blu stumbled backwards but found his wings wrapped around Jewel's torso.

"Oh no, Pet. You're not getting away from me this time."

Blu swung his body around, enjoying the feel of Jewel's drenched feathers upon his own. Both birds stood eye to eye, their bodies swayed as the moved simultaneously. The music awakened the rhythm of his heart. His soul seemed to fly, drowning his fear.

"Yes," Jewel giggled. "You're doing it. Please don't stop now. Keep dancing!"

Blu spun Jewel who became entangled in his grip. His wings wrapped around her further. Her body seemed to become an extension of his.

"Yes, Blu!" She smiled, "Keep dancing!"

Blu nodded his head. His beak stopped chattering. His eyes reflected the lightning which caught his interest.

"No, Blu!" Jewel said to him. "Don't worry about the storm. Look at me, focus only on me."

"Um, okay." Blu nodded, he spun her one final time before the song came to end.

Nico flew through the air, spinning his bottle cap hat in a professional manner. He eyed the group of creatures.

"Let's slow things down a bit. This little song should be on the list of Blu and Jewel's greatest hits. I like to call it... Fly Love."

The canary begun to whistle the familiar little tune, he landed upon the ground and placed his bottle cap hat upon his head before singing the lyrics to one of Blu's most cherished songs.

"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching

For an answer

In the Moon Light

When I saw your face!

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking, from under moon beams

Through the palm trees

Swaying in the breeze.

I know, I'm feeling so much more... than ever before

And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do.

Don't know how it happened, don't know why but you don't really

need a reason.

When the stars shine

Just to fall in love.

Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time.

In the sun shine

Flying in the sky.

I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before.

And so I'm giving to you than I thought I could do.

Oh yeah.

Now I know love is real

So it's sky high as the angels try

Letting you and I

Fly Love."

Blu wiped a tear from his eye and looked into Jewel's sapphire eyes. The rain continued to fall around them. But they didn't seem to notice. They seemed lost in their own world... lost in time and unaware of anything else around them.

"I remember when I heard that song for the very first time," Jewel admitted, "It was on the trolley cart going to Luiz's garage."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I remember that day as if it only happened yesterday."

Jewel's smile deepened further as she admired Blu's memory of that one single moment. The sunset that night, as he tried to confess his undying love to her, his attempt had been ruined by a single cherry blossom leaf. But this time there was no leaf falling from the sky. She leaned her head in and rested it upon Blu's shoulder.

"I love you," she cooed.

Blu went bright red in the face.

"Eu Amo Voce," he said a little sheepishly. "Thank you for getting my mind off the storm, Jewel."

"You're welcome, Blu." Jewel sighed, hugging him. "You're very welcome."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other one final time before pulling each other into one of the most passionate kisses ever experienced by the young couple.

# # #

Far from where Blu and Jewel had held their wedding ceremony, five sets of eyes watched the gathering storm. Roger chuckled to himself as he placed his attention upon his marked wing. He watched the mark glow amongst the darkness. His bloodshot eyes deepened into furious pools of hatred.

"Ah, what perfect weather," He mused breathing inwards. "I always admired a storm before a victory."

Amber stepped forward and eyed the scarlet macaw. Her eyes filled with rage. She pointed an accusing wing at him.

"I told you to stay out of it." She growled. "This is my fight, not yours."

The scarlet macaw laughed insanely, turning towards the young macaw. He grabbed her face and threw her to the ground.

"And what makes you think you can order me?" He asked, "If it wasn't for me, you'd still have no interest in pursuing revenge."

"I know," Amber hissed, "What made you think I wanted revenge in the first place?"

"Because of your birthmark." Roger pointed out, "Everyone who has had their life darkened bares a mark of the shadows. Remember, you play a pivotal role in this little game. Your sister is the good guy, while you play a more tainted role in the grand scheme called destiny."

Amber rolled her eyes and stormed off. She peered back one last time and spoke to the scarlet macaw.

"I never wanted any of this, Roger." She said. "I want a normal life... the life that was ripped from me. You'd better stay away from the battleground. I don't need you or the others interfering."

The pale macaw in a green robe chuckled as he watched the spix macaw slip off through the jungle.

"That girl still isn't aware of the role she'll play in the upcoming events. Should I chase after her?"

"No need, Jollo." Roger shook his head. "Win or lose, her purpose will be fulfilled, and she'll have no further use."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jollo asked.

"After their little sisterly rivalry is finished, we'll get rid of both sisters." Roger laughed, "And then we'll set our sights on the newcomer, what was his name again?"

"We have gathered a little bit of information, he says his name is Nigel. He wants revenge on someone named Blu."

"Gather a group of margays and have Jose gather some monkeys. Send this Nigel, and all of the fore mentioned creatures down into the subway tunnels to await my orders."

Jollo bowed respectfully towards the large menacing bird.

"It will be done, after that I will return to the temple. My presence here is bad for my plan."

Roger nodded and dismissed the bird with a wave of his wing. He stared out at the jungle and formed a devilish smile. With his forces spread out, and now on their own separate missions of revenge. He could finally focus on his. The sabotage of the rest of them held the most significant importance to him.

"I hold no loyalty to anyone except myself." He chuckled. "That is the way of the dog... the lone wolf."

The mark seemed to glow as he touched it.  
"Yes," he continued onwards. "The only one who will have any victory celebration is me. Rio de Janeiro will know the name Roger the scarlet macaw."

# # #

Blu and Jewel danced through out the remainder of the afternoon. Lost in the rhythm of the music they failed to see the three sets of eyes watching them. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro all watched in amazement.

"Wow, they're really into it aren't they?" Pedro smiled.

"Aw come one, amigo. There isn't anything wrong with open displays of affection. They're on their honey moon after all."

Nico nodded his agreement. His smile grew deeper as he toyed with his hat. He couldn't peel his attention away.

"They really love each other don't they?"

"Yes," Rafael nodded, "Blu really made her change for the better."

The three stopped dead in their tracks as Jewel's laughter cut through the air. They jumped startled by the sudden noise coming from the duo.

"My stomach," Rafael sighed, "Those two are giving me grey feathers."

"You say that about everything, Rafe," Nico grinned.

"Yeah, bird. You need to chill." Pedro nodded.

"Did either of you know that Blu jumped from an airplane to save Jewel's life?" He asked, recalling the vows from earlier that day.

Both canary and cardinal shook their heads looking rather shocked that Rafael would ask such a strange question.

"Boy, am I glad that I'm not the last one to find out." The toucan sighed.

# # #

Blu and Jewel finally stopped dancing as the sun began to set upon the sky. The storm had passed, and left a pleasant evening in its wake. Both macaws sat with their three onlookers, who continued to serve them cheerfully.

"We should start off by thanking you guys." Blu smiled. "I never would have had friends who would be willing to do this back in Minnesota."

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro bowed their heads respectfully towards the male macaw. Their smiles never faded.

"It was a pleasure, Amigo." Rafael replied.

"Yeah it was fun," Pedro squawked.

"Anytime you want a bit of romance, we're your dream team." Nico added.

Blu and Jewel nodded their heads, and eyed each other for a moment. Their expression turned serious.

"Actually we need your help with something."

The trio of birds let their smiles disappear. They listened to Blu who retold the story of Amber and the scarlet macaw Roger.

"So you need our help to take down a great evil?" Rafael asked, he swallowed a large lump in his oversized throat.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I can't risk anything happening to the eggs Jewel is carrying. I need you to assist me in protecting her."

"Consider it done," Rafael nodded. "I can't let you two lose your children. We'll protect them, no matter what."

Jewel held up a wing in protest.

"Who says I need protecting? I can handle my sister."

"We know you can." Blu soothed, "We're just worried about the eggs, and then there is the question of how many creatures do these two have at their disposal?"

"Six," Rafael admitted.

All the birds present turned to face the toucan. Their eyes filled with curiosity.

"I saw at least five robed creatures pull Nigel out from the jungle. The cockatoo looked dead, but they seemed pretty interested in helping them out."

Blu stroked a wing across his chin.

"You didn't happen to get any of their names right?"

Rafael nodded.

"There was a lot of talking and arguing amongst them. There was Jose the monkey who dressed in a yellow robe, Roger who dressed in a black robe, there was a figure in green who I couldn't begin to tell you what kind of creature he was, finally there was a creature dressed in Blu, I have no idea who he was, but he didn't seem to interact with the group very much. They didn't even acknowledge him. With Amber and the possibility of Nigel, that would make six creatures altogether."

Blu nodded his head and forced a smile. Finally something seemed to be going his way. Rafael had given him some much needed answers. He turned to Jewel and held her wing tight with his own.

"Six against four definitely isn't bad."

"You mean five," Jewel said, "There are five of us here."

"No," Rafael shook his head. "You can't get involved in your condition."

Jewel's eyes hardened as she eyed the group of creatures that surrounded her. Her beak twisted into a snarl.

"We'll see about that."


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Before The Storm

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Calm Before The Storm:**_

The sunset hung low upon the horizon, painting the sky a fabulous orange and scarlet mixture. The dying light began to cast its spell upon the world, bringing a sense of peace and prosperity to everyone who took the time to witness such a miracle of nature.

Jewel let out a heartfelt sigh. She listened to the chirping of the crickets which rang off in the distance. The smell of the rain still lingered in the air, and the dampened air still seeped into her feathers, giving off a glossy look which shimmered in the natural dim light. Her sapphire eyes peered out at the sunset. The smile on her beak deepened as she placed a wing around the creature who sat next to her – her husband, Blu.

"Wow, I have never seen such a perfect sunset." She smiled, her talons swayed across the wooden branch. "Listen to the songs of the wild crickets which surround us. Isn't it the most beautiful thing?"

Blu nodded his head and toyed with his wings a little nervously. He gazed up at the sunset and became lost in its magic.

"Yeah," he said, "But I don't really need to see the sunset. I see it every time I look into your eyes."

Blu beat himself on the beak with his talon. He shuddered as he continued onward. He noticed the rather stunned look on the female's face.

"Um sorry, I hope that uh wasn't too corny for you."

Jewel shook her head and wrapped her wings around Blu. She closed her eyes and became lost in the moment. Her smile widened as she felt his wings crawl up her back until they came to rest in a similar position where she had hers around him.

"I think what you said was lovely." She cooed. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow, "Well I um hope to give you ummm more compliments every single day. Unless of course you errr... get tired of them."

Jewel nodded her head.

"I don't think I would ever get tired of compliments, Pet."

She released Blu and stared into his brown eyes. She became lost in their gaze until she pulled herself in for a little kiss.

Blu's beak clacked together as he registered what had just occurred. His feathers bristled and puffed out.

"Okay, it's time to be a man and say those words."

He held Jewel's wing for a moment. He peered into her eyes and forced a confident yet shaky smile.

"Jewel, I have wanted to say this but I never could gather the courage to do so. The time we spent together it's been some of the best times of my entire life. Before everything seems to get blown into chaos, I want you to know... I lo-o-o...ve"

Blu never got to finish the sentence. His butt slipped from the tree branch. He landed with a thud upon the ground below.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked arching a curious eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

Blu moaned as he struggled to get up on his talons. He spit dirt from his beak, and shook grass and leaves from his feathers. He held a wing to his head, searching for any abnormal bumps. He frowned as he looked up at the tree where Jewel sat watching him.

"I'm okay," he said a little wearily. "I really wish that hadn't happened."

"You were so close..." Jewel sighed hinting at more than a little disappointment. "Do you think you can still say it?"

Blu shook his head.

"I think the moment has been kind of ruined."

"Oh," Jewel sighed before forcing a sly smile. "We'll just have to change that won't we?"

Jewel flew from the tree like a missile, landing on her talons with relative ease. Her wings spread wide. Her eyes narrowed as her body dropped into her predatory stance. Her beak glistened as she formed a sly smile.

"If you don't want to say it, I'll force you to say it."

Blu backed away, his wings held up defensively. He had never seen this side of Jewel before. He felt himself growing more nervous around her.

"Um Jewel... can't we, uh find another time for me to confess my feelings for you? Um you know they're there."

Jewel shook her head.

"Oh no, you were going to say it... but if you insist you can always help me prepare for my sister."

Blu continued to back away. He held up a disapproving wing.

"B-b-but what about the eggs?" he asked. "I-I-I can't live with myself if I hurt them or you."

"They're fine, Blu." She reassured him. "I know what I'm doing. I promise."

Jewel flapped her wings and lifted herself into the air. She perched in a nearby tree and watched her mate on the ground below.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Before Blu could answer, Jewel flew from the tree diving into Blu who fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He tasted the dirt as he skimmed the surface. He groaned as he realised the female was on top of him. She laughed as her talons drew away from his neck and picked at a couple of chest feathers. Blu winced as he felt them being ripped from his body. It hurt, even though he knew Jewel was being as gentle as possible.

"What are you... Ouch!... doing?"

Jewel eyed him for a moment, continuing to pick at his feathers. She held one in her talon and waved it in front of his eyes.

"I like to play rough," She admitted with a quick chuckle. "Come on, Blu. Let's play!"

Blu pressed his talons against Jewel's chest, being extra careful to avoid her stomach. He groaned as he threw her off of him. He held up his feathers as he admired the amused look Jewel gave him.

"So you want to play like that?" She grinned, "You asked for it."

Blu held up his wings stopping her advance. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He really didn't want to hurt the eggs she carried. Conflict shined in his eyes.

"I would like to, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to those eggs." He admitted. "Besides, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"We're not fighting," Jewel smiled. "We're playing. Think of it as sparring... to prepare yourself for Roger... and me for my sister."

"But you can't fight in your condition." Blu protested, "Rafael even said you shouldn't."

Jewel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a toucan. I have a protective layer of skin that stops any damage going to the eggs while they're in my stomach. It's impossible for me to miscarry. The only real danger is when they're sitting in the nest."

She spread her wings and crouched low. Her smile never faded from her face. "So, Pet. Come at me with all of your strength. Don't worry about the children. They're well protected."

Blu charged forward, spreading his wings wide for added effect. He went to strike Jewel but found himself blocked by the female's wings.

"Is that all you can do?" Jewel asked a little surprised. "You're too slow. If this was a real battle the rest would be upon me by now."

Blu swept his talon out and kicked Jewel's talons out from under her. She landed on the ground. In a single move, Blu had moved up to her neck, placing his talon pinning her wings in place.

"You were saying?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "Sometimes making an enemy think you are weaker is a good ploy."

"How so?" Jewel asked.

"Well I read several books that said the Russians would use decoys to make the enemy feel over-confident during World War 2."

"I'm not sure that I understand. Are you saying you're a Russian?" Jewel asked cocking her head to one side.

Blu shook his head, holding out a wing to help Jewel up onto her talons.

"No, I'm saying overconfidence is a huge weakness. You should never underestimate an opponent."

"Oh, okay." Jewel nodded her head. "I love when you get all technical."

Jewel accepted Blu's wing and pulled herself onto her talons. She winced, moaning as a sudden pain shot through her stomach. Her wings instinctively went to her gut and fell to the ground.

Blu jumped to her side and placed his wings around her. His eyes filled with concern.

"Jewel, please tell me you're okay?"

Jewel didn't answer the frightened bird's question. She lay motionless except for the occasional twitching of her talon and wings.

"Relax, Blu. She's okay."

Blu turned to see the familiar figure of Amber emerge through the jungle. She bent down and looked at her sister for a moment.

"Go away!" He snapped, "It hasn't been three days yet."

Amber nodded her head and placed her marked wing upon Jewel's forehead. Her beak formed a smile.

"I know," she admitted, "I'm not here for that right now."

"Then why are you-?"

Amber's cold eyes silenced Blu from asking any further questions. He remained silent while the robed bird studied the limp figure of Jewel for a moment.

"She's still breathing. If I had to guess, I would wager my assumption was correct. She's pregnant isn't she?"

Blu nodded his head, wiping the joyous tears from his eyes. He couldn't stop his beak from quivering as he noticed Jewel's chest bobbing in and out as she breathed silently. He held his wings upon Jewel's stomach to make certain he wasn't imagining things.

"Yeah, she found out the other day. But why are you trying to help her? I thought you hated her?"

Amber placed a wing upon the birthmark on her limb. She noticed that it almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to help her. Something was bothering me from the other day. I needed to know if my assumption was correct."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

"I'm not sure that I understand?"

"You don't need too." Amber snorted. "Just know that she is close to her delivery. A bird's body grows weaker right before she lays eggs. From the looks of it, she'll be a mother by morning."

"By morning...?" Blu repeated, "But isn't it too soon?"

"A bird needs to lay the eggs the moment they're fully developed. The size of it would be too heavy for her to physically handle."

Blu turned his attention to Amber for a moment. He grabbed hold of her robe. His eyes filled with tears.

"You need to help me get her back to the Aviary." He said, "Tulio, he's a doctor. He'll be able to guide her threw her delivery safely."

Amber nodded and picked up her limp sister. Her bloodshot eyes glared at Blu. There seemed to be something about him which brought out the good creature she once was long ago.

"Very well, but after that we're enemies again. Do you understand?"

Blu nodded his head.

"Friend or not, I thank you for your help."


	13. Chapter 13: Amber's Horific Story

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Amber's Horrific Story!**_

Not long after midnight, Blu and Amber entered the aviary's breeding chamber through the ventilation system. The jungle seemed unnaturally dark that night despite the moon shining through the sky light. Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat and toyed with his wings as he studied his surroundings.

Amber placed the unconscious female down upon the dirt ground and covered her with a large leaf. Soaking another leaf in the small pond, she placed it upon Jewel's forehead to help cool her temperature down a few degrees. Her harsh bloodshot eyes seemed to shine with a renewed hope. Her hatred began to diminish, though her mark continued to glow within the female's presence.

"I have fulfilled my duty, Blu." She said. "The rest is up to you. I wouldn't worry too much though. She'll be fine once she lays those eggs."

Blu nodded his head and stared at his wife. Her condition seemed to be growing for the better, but still he couldn't help but worry about her. His eyes filled with concern. He continued to fidget with his wings before turning to Amber.

"Why are you out to hurt her?" he asked, "so many things have happened in the past. Why can't you get past it and let her live a peaceful life with me and her children?"

Amber seated herself beside Jewel and revealed her mark... a small purplish outline of a spix macaw. At the sight of it, Amber's eyes filled with painful tears. She couldn't keep her focus on it.

"It has to do with Jewel, and this birthmark."

Blu peered at the mark on her arm and shuddered at the faint glow. It looked like it was burning into her very flesh. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Amber, despite her evil intentions towards Jewel.

"What does that mark got to do with Jewel?" he asked, "Tell me!"

"I can't," She sighed lowering her sleeve to cover the mark. "You need to wait till me and Jewel meet face to face at the battleground. Every single one of your questions will be answered there."

Amber proceeded towards the ventilation shaft and peered back only once. She shook her head.

"None of this was my doing." She said, "There is only one creature to blame and that is Jewel."

Blu watched Amber disappear from sight. He shuddered and proceeded to seat himself next to Jewel.

"I hope she doesn't hurt you." Blu muttered eyeing Jewel. "You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle, and you got so much to live for."

Almost as if sensing the blue macaw's concerns, Jewel moaned letting a single white egg slip onto the ground.

Blu forced a smile as he watched the miracle happen in front of his very own eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"She's giving birth!" he cheered, "Everything is going to turn out fine after all."

# # #

Jewel slowly became aware of the world around her. The smell of fresh water and different scented leaves filled her nostrils. Her body ached, her stomach felt much lighter than it had been previously. She peered down at it and rubbed a wing gently across the flat surface, surprised that the firmness of the eggs was now gone.

"What the...?" She whispered to herself in shock. "Where are my eggs?"

She turned her head surprised to see Blu cuddling all three of the eggs in his wing. He hummed a little tune as he rocked them gently in his gentle nursing care.

"Rock a by baby

In the tree tops

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock.

When the vine breaks

The cradle will fall

But I'll be there to catch you

Cradle and all."

Jewel forced a weak but pleasant smile. She laid her head down upon the dirt and shifted her body which groggily replied. Her head swelled as she shifted herself. She continued to eye Blu who captured her interest. She had never seen him so caring and orderly before. For the first time, no fear seemed to shine upon his face. His beak curled as he soothed the children in his care. Even though they weren't technically alive yet, Blu had taken up his role as a dutiful father.

"Hey, Pet." She smiled. "You look good as a father."

Blu looked up and placed the eggs gently into the nest. He smiled and worked his way over to the love of his life. He shifted her makeshift blanket and allowed her to become more comfortable.

"Hey," Blu smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet."

"You know me," Jewel said weakly, her body trembled as she clutched his wing with her own. "You can't keep a good bird down."

Blu chuckled and nodded his head.

"You're far too stubborn to let a little thing like fatigue to slow you down."

"You got that right," Jewel's smile deepened, she closed her eyes and drifted off once again.

"Sleep well, Jewel." Blu said placing her wing upon her chest. He kissed her cheek and raised himself up onto his talons. "Just rest your pretty little head. I'll take care of the eggs for you."

Blu proceeded back to the small nest and rested himself gently upon the eggs. He closed his eyes and gently let himself drift off.

"Good morning, Blu."

Blu came alert and awoke to find Tulio standing over him. He picked up the blue macaw and stroked his head gently with his fingers. The friendly doctor peered at the eggs and nodded his head.

"Ah, I see you've taken up the role of a father." Tulio grinned. "Very good my friend, now would you mind if I took the eggs to the incubator? We can keep the eggs warm for you if you want."

Blu nodded his head.

"You may come and see them anytime you and Jewel like. I will leave the door unlocked from now on, okay?"

Blu nodded his head again and watched Tulio leave the room with the eggs that would eventually become his children.

"Already out on their own," Blu sighed, "They grow up so fast."

# # #

Jewel slept through most of the evening and the following day. By sunset she came alert and drifted from the spot where she had laid. With her energy restored, she watched the setting sun with interest. Breathing inwards she let the breeze from the ventilation shaft brush through her feathers. She seemed to be content with the role she would play that evening. Very little fear or emotion shined upon her face.

Her heart seemed to fill with passion as she eyed Blu who stopped to place his wing around her. Blu himself was nervous, but that didn't reflect upon his features. Outwardly he gave the false impression of a calm, though cautious individual. She shook her head in admiration.

"Well," he swallowed hard. "This is it. Are you ready?"

Jewel nodded her head, and let herself become lost in his eyes. She hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"If you're beside me than I am willing to do this."

Jewel and Blu nodded to each other and pulled themselves into what could possibly be their final kiss.

"Aw how romantic," A voice chirped.

Both macaws turned to see Nico hovering in front of them. He swung his bottle cap hat in his wings as he sustained flight. His eyes filled with serious emotions as he stared at Jewel. On one hand he didn't want to see the female hurt. On the other hand, he knew Jewel could take care of herself.

"Where's Pedro?" Blu found himself asking.

"He's gone on ahead with Rafael. Just to stop a potential ambush. I'm your escort and personal body guard."

Jewel nodded her head.

"Let's get this over with. I don't have all day to be standing around dealing with these creatures."

Nico and Blu nodded their heads and prepared to fly through the ventilation system off towards whatever fate would befall them that night.

# # #

Jewel landed in a small grotto. With thick walls of vine like leave surrounding the area on all sides, very little of the sunset reflected through the thick foliage. Water drifted past her talons, soaking them as she sloshed through the area uneasily. Her eyes shifted through the area. She could remember most of her favorite childhood memories happening here, despite the fact that she hadn't thought about any of it in years.

Amber held up her wings in earnest welcome. Her cold bloodshot eyes glared out at the group of creatures. Her hood carefully concealed her damaged face. Her beak curled into a savage snarl. Her mark began to glow in the female's presence. A bright purple light illuminated the area.

"So you decided to show up after all." She chuckled insanely. "I must admit you do have some honorable qualities, even if they are used to betray the ones you are supposed to care about."

Jewel's eyes hardened.

"I did not betray anyone, Amber!" She spit with disgust. "How many times do I need to tell you that before it begins to sink into your thick skull?"

Amber laughed and held a wing to her glowing limb. Her eyes continued to burn with intense fury and hatred.

"You never betrayed anyone?" Amber repeated. "How could you forget about that night? How could you forget about my entire life?"

Jewel's eyes widened but before she could speak, Amber cut her off with a threatening squawk.

"If you don't remember, than I'm forced to make you remember."

Amber's eyes reflected a time long ago. She appeared to be many years away from the present. She began to relate her story.

# # #

_Amber crawled up onto her mother's chest and snuggled comfortably against her feathers. She could feel the firmness of her chest as it weaved in and out through her struggled breaths. It would not be long until her mother would lay an egg and she would have a brother or sister to play with._

"_Will the baby come soon momma?" She asked. _

_Her mother wiped a wing through her daughter's feather hair. She smiled weakly and nodded her head._

"_It should be any day now, my body grows weaker and that means the time is coming close."_

_Amber nodded and peered at the stomach. She wondered how a large egg could fit in such a tiny space. Before she could speak though, her mother held up a wing._

"_I'm afraid the time for questions is over for today. Off to bed with you my beautiful stone."_

_Amber nodded and hurried to do as her mother asked. She lowered herself into the nest and pretended to drift off._

_Shortly after midnight, she listened to the conversation between her parents. Her eyes filled with fright at everything she heard._

_"This baby is going to change our lives." Her father stormed through the hollow tree. "We need to discuss our daughter's future. What will become of Amber, once Jewel is born?"_

_"Why don't you train her to become the leader of the tree? The future generations will need guidance and we can't be around forever."_

_Her father nodded his head. _

_"That sounds good, but Amber lacks focus and discipline. How could she ever become a proper leader if she's always concerned about the future and not the present?"_

_"Perhaps she would learn if you would take the time to guide her, and nurture her. Everybody starts somewhere."_

_"Yes," Her father sighed. "Starting tomorrow, her childhood comes to an end. She must learn to grow up!"_

_Amber shuddered at the thought. She was only three. She still had many years of being a child left ahead of her. She didn't want to become a grown up right this second. She shed a tear and lifted herself from the nest. She glared angrily at her parents. _

_"NO!" She screamed, "I don't want to grow up! Not now, not ever!"_

_She flew from the nest, devastated. Her tears flooded from her eyes. She lowered herself onto a lower branch, out of sight from her home._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Amber's eyes widened, she turned to the source of the voice. A black robed scarlet macaw stood behind her. His cold bloodshot eyes seemed to fill with a deceitful concern. He held his wings out and comforted the child._

_"What seems to be the problem, little girl?"_

_"W-w-who are you?" Amber asked a little nervously. She backed away from the creature. "I was told not to talk to strangers."_

_"A very wise lesson," The macaw grinned. "My name is Roger. I suggest that you remember it. Now that we are no longer strangers, what's wrong?"_

_The spix macaw wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"My sister could be born any day now." She cried. "When she is I won't be allowed to be a kid anymore. I will be forced to grow up and become the future leader of our nest."_

_Roger looked on with concern. He shook his head. _

_"That hardly seems fair. How can you be punished for such a natural part of life? You must hate your sister?"_

_Amber shook her head._

_"No, I can't hate anyone. It's wrong."_

_She looked up to find herself alone. The black clad creature had vanished into the night, with no sign that he had ever been standing there._

_# # #_

Amber stared at Jewel, her eyes darkened as she peered down at her mark. Her beak continued to curl into an enraged snarl.

"After that your egg was laid, and my training to become the future leader of the nest began. Years would move on as if they seemed like lifetimes. Any attempt to play would be severely punished by our father."

She shook her head, wiping a tear from her good eye. She continued her little speech.

"Then the day came when you went out to pick wildflowers in the city. Do you remember that day?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"I remember." She said, "That was one of the best and worst days of my life."

"It was even worse for me," Amber scolded. "Do you remember that evening? When the humans came?"

# # #

_Amber sat perched upon a branch just outside of the home. She peered up at the stars, memorizing the constellations and their proper positions in the sky. She failed to hear the sound of footsteps and talking coming through the otherwise silent evening. The roaring of chainsaws pierced through the night sky. Her eyes widened as she looked down at what the humans were cutting... her tree._

_"Get up now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Humans are cutting the tree!"_

_Within seconds of her warning, the inside of her house became chaos. Shouting and creatures running seemed to be the only two things she could make out except the roaring of the chainsaws and splintering of wood._

_The tree lurched forward throwing off Amber's balance. She fell off the branch, landing with a sickening thud. Pain enveloped her being as she attempted to raise herself up onto her talons. Blood fell from an open gash across her entire left side of her face. It seeped into her left eye, blinding her._

_She winced as she collapsed to the ground. She looked back one final time, wiping her eyes enough to see the tree collapse in the night._

_"Noooo!" She shouted, crawling towards the shattered remains of what had been her home. _

_She shuddered as the pain continued to envelop her. Her blood soaked feathers fell from her face. The facial tissue seemed to burn as if vinegar had been put into the open wound. She couldn't hold back her painful screams. Her body twitched uncontrollably on the ground._

_"Well... well... well... what do we have here?"_

_Amber froze as she looked back to see a group of cat like creatures working their way towards her, licking their dry cracked lips hungrily._

_"If it isn't a bird..." One of them laughed. _

_"But I thought all the birds had died when the tree fell." Another chuckled. _

_"Well, we don't want to make the humans out to be a liar. We might as well eat her." A third one piped in._

_All three felines laughed as they circled her. She could feel the stinging of their fangs as they sank into the left side of her face. She wanted to scream but found herself unable too. Suddenly the pain stopped. Without warning the cats scattered through the jungle._

_"Well, if it isn't the little girl I met several years ago." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "You definitely have seen better days."_

_Amber would have swung her wing to strike the creature but she found herself to injured to move._

_"R-R-Roger?" She choked out, coughing. "I-Is that you?"_

_"Relax, child." Roger whispered. "I can take care of you. But there is always a price for my services."_

_Amber tried to nod her head. She stared out with the only eye she could use to see properly. Roger looked like he hadn't aged a day since their last encounter years ago. She tried to force a smile._

_"I-I-I will do anything, help me... please."_

_Roger smiled his head and lifted the bird off the ground. He stared into the damages of her face...the eye which would now become permanently blind, the facial tissue which would never heal. He nodded his head and smiled._

_"But of course my dear!" he chuckled. "What kind of creature would I be if I didn't help you out?"_

_Roger spread his wings and launched himself into the sky, carrying the injured creature in his talons. He could feel the damp blood ooze down his talon. He rejoiced at the feeling of it. The scent of it... he licked his beak and clacked it together. He cackled to himself as he continued onward._

_Not long after, he landed on a small wooden tower nestled within a clearing. Amber opened her serviceable eye and stared out at her surroundings. The man-made structure had long since been abandoned. Around her there were only two individuals, a creature dressed in blue, and her saviour Roger._

_"Who is she?" The creature dressed in blue asked. _

_Amber studied the creature for a moment, surprised that she couldn't make out any feature of his face amongst the strands of white hair. His pitch black eyes continued to burn out at her. _

_"She is the newest member of our order. She requires immediate medical attention."_

_The creature in blue laughed to himself and slapped Amber on the back. She winced as the pain shot through her._

_"Welcome... dear girl."_

_"Don't mind him," Roger grinned, "He can be a strange creature, but he'll grow on you in time."_

_Amber nodded her head before finally passing out from the extent of her injuries._

_She came awake a few hours later. Bandages wrapped tightly around the left side of her face._

_"Where am I?" She asked a little fearfully. "Why am I here?"_

_"Relax," Roger smiled. "We've saved your life."_

_"Saved my life?" Amber asked holding up her wings to study them. "I don't remember anything."_

_"You will in time," Roger soothed, "Soon you will remember everything that happened to you."_

_Amber continued to study her blood stained wings. She shook her head as she recalled the fate of her parents._

_"They're dead, aren't they?"_

_"I'm afraid so." Roger nodded, "I tried my best to save them... but there wasn't anything that could be done."_

_Amber's serviceable eye filled with tears. She started to sob._

_"But I have some news for you. It appears your sister survived that night. She was working with the humans who destroyed your home and killed your family. She's out there right now, living a decent life... while you're here all alone."_

_Amber shook her head, shedding her tears. She wiped her wing to clear her vision. Her beak trembled._

_"What am I supposed to do now?"_

_"Hate her?" Roger explained. "Don't deny your anger. Don't deny your hatred. Your sister betrayed you. She watched your family die, and she didn't even attempt to help you. She left you there to suffer."_

_Amber nodded her head._

_"If that is true, I want to get revenge. I want to avenge my family."_

_Roger snapped his wing like a pair of fingers and issued the blue robed creature forward. He held a sharp stick covered in purple paint._

_"Than accept the mark of the shadows... it will guide you towards your revenge. Allow it to be a constant reminder of what you lost!"_

_Amber nodded and held out her wing. The stick pierced her skin like a tattoo needle. She felt it drag along as it left a purple imprint of a macaw on her wing._

_"Very good!" Roger smiled, "You're now officially one of us."_

_Something inside of Amber's mind snapped into focus. She could not feel the creature she had been moment's ago. Any sense of right and wrong disappeared as a wicked smile appeared upon her face._

_"I'll bide my time until the moment is right. Jewel will pay for what she did!"_

# # #

"And that is exactly what I did." Amber said eyeing the group of creatures before her. She held up a wing and revealed the glowing mark she had received that day. All eyes fell upon her wing.

Jewel stepped forward, her face filled with longing regret. She placed a wing upon her sister's shoulder.

"If I had known you were still alive, I would have helped you. I am so sorry..."

Amber nodded her head and pulled the hood away from her face, revealing the monstrous injuries on her left side.

"You're sorry?" Amber arched a curious eyebrow. "Will being sorry ever bring anyone back? Will being sorry ever heal the wounds upon my face? Will being sorry ever have this cursed mark disappear?"

She spread her wings and shook her head.

"NO! Of course not! You need to pay for what you did!"

Blu stepped forward and pointed a wing at the menacing bird. His eyes filled with confusion.

"If you want her to pay as badly as you say you do, why did you help us the other day? Why didn't you leave her unconscious in the jungle?"

"I love the very thought of getting my revenge on Jewel... however I love my race more. I couldn't let the children die... they're my last shot at saving the spix macaw species from extinction."

Without warning she slapped Jewel's wing away from her shoulder. Her eyes hardened as she went in for the kill.

"And now my sister, you will die!"

Blu charged forward knocking the female to the ground. He spread his wings wide and placed his talon upon the female's throat. He glared at Jewel who quickly got back up on her talons.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jewel nodded her head. "I just got careless."

Blu and Jewel stood together, their eyes hardened as they each pinned a piece of robe down with one talon, and a wing down with the other.

"I got news for you," Jewel said, "You're revenge plan isn't going to happen."

"Yes it will," a voice called from the trees. Roger jumped down landing on his talons. He glared at Amber and shook his head.

"You've failed."

Amber could feel her energy drain from her body as fear began to engulf her. Roger's glare seemed so intimidating that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Please, you got to let me get back in the fight."

"No!" Roger shook his head. "You have no further use for our cause. Your flame must be extinguished."

Roger laughed as he pulled his robe from his body. He stared at the three spix macaws with an amused look.

"I've affected every single one of your lives. All three of you... you don't even realise your importance."

"Affected?" Jewel echoed. She hung her head back in a confused stare. "I don't understand."

"Who do you think lured the humans to your little home Jewel..." he asked, "It was me, I was a part of that little smuggling operation. I could smell a spix macaw a mile away. You have such a pure, vulgar odour."

Amber's eyes widened in horror as he turned his attention to her, a sinister smile appeared on his face.

"After the tree was cut down, I found that the two little girls were the only survivors. One hid in a tree out of sight, the other laid on the ground injured... It wasn't hard to fill your head with lies and misinformation about your sister. I told you she was living a good life. In reality, her life was a living nightmare. She became a hunter, always on the move trying to find out what really happened to her family. The truth would never be known, at least, not until this moment."

Roger cackled to himself as he watched both female macaws lower their heads. They shed painful tears as they were forced to deal with their lingering regrets. He finally turned to Blu who stood speechless.

"Now finally there's the matter of you! The little incident which led you to being captured as a newborn chick, do you remember that?"

Blu's eyes widened as he listened to the macaw's words. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I was the one who tracked you down. My master's learned that there was a very rare spix macaw nest in the jungle. We figured we'd ship you to a pet store... they seemed very interested in acquiring you."

Blu's face darkened with rage. His eyes slit dangerously. His foot traced along the ground like a raging bull.

"You were responsible? You took me from my nest?"

"Oh come now," Roger chuckled. "If it hadn't been for that you wouldn't be here right this second... you wouldn't have met Jewel."

Blu would have charged forward but found himself stopped by Amber.

"No, Blu." She said, "I'll deal with him myself. You just worry about protecting everyone else."

Roger laughed and spread his wings. He eyed the female confidently.

"You're so certain you can defeat me? Fine then, allow me to be the first to send you to the afterlife."


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Sacrifice**_

Roger grew in height as he raised himself up onto his talons and spread his wings as far as he possibly could. His large muscular body bobbed in and out as he panted. His fierce bloodshot eyes slit into deep pools of insanity. He cut the image of an imposing figure, which only served to spread the intimidation factor through most of his opponents. His jaw clicked together and allowed his tail feathers to droop upon the ground. His face darkened with rage as he stood staring into the eyes of his opponent – a single female spix macaw in a white robe.

The wind whistled through the grotto, swaying the vine-like leaves which surrounded around the entire area. Roger cackled as he felt the evening chill seep through his bones. He forced a sly smile, slamming a talon against the dirt ground.

"Do you really think you can stand up to me, girl?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "Then let me be the first to send you into the afterlife."

Roger cackled and threw his body through the air like a torpedo. He spun adding to his manoeuvrability and appeared behind Amber. He laughed allowing himself to slam into Amber's spine before she could respond with an attack of her own. She groaned, falling backwards. She flapped her wings and landed with a sickening thud. Her body trembled as she struggled to get back up onto her talons. Her bones ached from the impact. She spit trying to clear the disgusting grimy taste of dirt from her beak.

"You're not so tough." She squawked. "If that is the best you can do, you'll never beat me... and to think I was expecting some big strong monster that I couldn't even begin to lay my wings upon. But you aren't... are you? You're just some insane bird with an overinflated ego."

Stung by the insult, Roger continued his onslaught. Leaping through the air, he landed upon the female with thunderous force. He punched out with his wings only to find his efforts blocked by his opponent's talons.

"Tell me why you destroyed my life!" She squawked angrily. "Don't make me fight back!"

Roger leapt through the air, landing a short distance away. He panted from the sheer effort of attacking. He shook his head and ruffled his feathers.

"I did it because I needed to influence the events of your life." He explained. "I needed an individual who could grow to be angry and hate the world... when I saw you the first time crying because you were losing your childhood... I knew I had found exactly what I was looking for. Also your life seemed way too perfect. I felt it necessary to destroy it."

"You're sick." Amber screeched. "You destroyed my entire life. You're pure evil!"

"Exactly, that is the whole idea." Roger chuckled.

He prepared himself for another attack. Throwing his body forward, he found himself blocked by the wings of the other female macaw, Jewel.

"WHAT!" he screeched, staring out venomously at the intruding creature, "You will regret that Princess!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Jewel smiled. With all the strength her body could muster, she began to spin the bird around until she gained enough momentum to toss him from her into a nearby tree. Jewel laughed as she watched his body bounce. She held up her wings and dropped into the fighting stance of a hunter.

"You're nothing compared to what Nigel was. Now that was an intimidating creature."

Roger continued to laugh like a demon from the pits of Hell. He crawled along the ground, eyeing the two females who seemed to be giving him a run for his money. The veins across his face swelled and bulged. His eyes burned bright. He could not control his temper.

"I'll make you regret that, Jewel." He hissed, "I'll make you watch your sister die, before you go and join her on the other side."

Jewel turned to look at Amber for a quick second. Her face filled with concern for her one time enemy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Amber nodded her head. "Thanks Jewel. I owe you one."

Jewel forced a smile and turned her attention back to the scarlet macaw. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted the defenceless bird off the ground. Jewel choked as she struggled to free herself from his firm grip, but found she couldn't move a muscle.

"Ugh... let me go." She managed to choke out.

Roger pretended to think about it for a moment. His wing drifted to his throat. His talons tightened around his neck. His eyes continued to burn into hers.

"Beg for mercy, macaw." He laughed. "Say, I'm sorry to have interfered in your little fight. I'm sorry to have upset a handsome and intelligent bird like you, Roger."

"Never!" Jewel tried to spit with disgust but found herself unable to do so in her present situation.

"Then after careful consideration, I think I would much rather choke the life out of you. Doesn't that sound like a fun little game?"

The scarlet macaw's back arched forward as a heavy object shot into his spinal cord. He released Jewel and fell to the ground with a sickening crash.

"What was that?" He found himself asking. He turned to see Blu standing over top of him. His large masculine wings and razor sharp beak poised in an unimpressive attack position... Roger could no longer deny that Blu was the one who had attacked him from behind.

"YOU!" Roger's eyes widened in horror. "You can't attack me! My fight was with the females."

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head. "Allies defend allies. You should really brush up on your battle tactics."

Roger could feel his blood begin to boil. His face continued to darken with rage. His eyes seemed to almost catch fire as he became lost in his anger. He moved forward, limping from the severe damages to his body. He chuckled and pointed a wing towards Amber.

"Do you really think it ends here?" he asked. "You fool! You've been marked with the shadows. It'll never be over for you. The horror won't end!"

Amber's eyes widened as she peered at her mark. Its glow burned into her wing, though the light seemed to be dying out. She couldn't feel her wing structure. Her body grew numb.

"I told you when I helped you that there would be a cost for my assistance... now it is time for you to pay up. That mark will see to that."

"What is it?" She asked, "What is the price that I am being forced to pay?"

Roger's eyes glistened as he worked his way towards the ledge not too far away from the grotto. It looked like a cliff, and despite the fact that he could no longer fly, he still could fall to his untimely death. Anything seemed better than being defeated by a group of second rate macaws and their misguided loyalty. He turned to face Amber one final time.

"Your life... the poisonous ink which was used to create the mark has seeped into your blood stream. Once its glow dies out, your life will end."

Amber's eyes narrowed. She showed no concern for her life. Everything she lived for throughout the years came to her mind. Everything in that single moment finally made sense.

"I'm so sorry, Jewel." She admitted, "I hope one day you will forgive me for everything that I did."

In one final charge, she ran forward, spreading his numb wings. She tackled Roger, dragging him across the ground. Roger gave off one final scream as he plunged over the edge of a large cliff, taking Amber with him.

Jewel and Blu ran to the edge of the ledge and grabbed hold of the female's wing. They grunted as they attempted to pull her up.

"Jewel," Amber smiled. "It is okay, let me fall."

Jewel shook her head.

"No, I won't let you fall. I have left you once... I am not abandoning you again."

"It's not your fault," Amber smiled. "I forgive you. I learned the truth today. You thought I was dead... and that is what I should have been. Instead I let myself be consumed with lie after lie, my anger increased and I took it out on the last family member I have. No matter what, I cannot be redeemed. I'm too evil."

Amber nodded her head.

"Now that I know the truth, please honour my final request. Let me go to my rest, in peace. Just know that I am proud of you. Let Blu take care of you. He's the best male you'll ever meet."

Before Jewel could protest any further, Amber slapped her wings free from her sister's grip and dropped to the ground far below.

# # #

Almost appropriate for the events taking place that day, the afternoon brought a sky of leaden grey and a soft summer's rain. The small gathering of birds bowed their heads in silence to pay their final respects to the deceased female who gave her life to stop a growing evil.

Jewel lowered her head as she peered at the rocky outcrop which served the purpose of a grave marker. She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed a decorative bouquet of wildflowers upon the base of the stone.

"You were not as evil as you thought you were." She sighed, "No creature with a heart of stone could sacrifice themselves the way you did."

She continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I love you," she admitted. "At times you were scary, at times you seemed dangerous, but regardless you were my sister. How could I not love you as my family? You have allowed my children to grow up with both of their parents, and brought Roger's evil to an end. I thank you with all of my heart, Amber."

She felt Blu creep up behind her and place his wings around her. She smiled as he too began to speak to Amber's marker.

"We'll never forget your kindness." He said. "In fact, Jewel and I have made a decision. Once the Blu bird sanctuary opens, we will be moving to the grotto to honour your memory. We will raise our kids there, and I hope that your spirit will help guide them through the right choices in life, and help them grow stronger as they journey through their adventures together."

Blu didn't speak anymore. He kissed Jewel on the side of her beak and whispered in her ear.

"I'll give you a couple of moments alone to say your goodbyes."

Jewel nodded her head and seated herself upon the ground. She formed a comfortable smile as she felt the wind whistle through her fur.

"I'm alright."

Jewel's ears twitched as she listened to the breeze. Her jaw dropped as she felt a sense of peace growing inside of her.

"Thank you for letting me know that you are okay, Amber. There isn't a day that I don't wonder what you're doing up there. Are you happy up there? "

Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. Her beak trembled as she continued.

"I also thought you should know my children were born the other day. You have a niece and two nephews. We named them Buster, Kinski and Rose. We thought the boys should be named after colours, while the girl should be named after a precious stone, just like we were. They have so much of your rebellious attitude. I'm sure you would have loved them..."

Silence from the grave was Jewel's only reply. She nodded her head and smiled. She knew Amber would be okay. Her memory would never be forgotten. She would tell the story several times to her children, so they could learn more about the bird who helped her and Blu to fall deeper in love than ever could have been considered possible.

"Goodbye, Amber." She sighed. Kissing her wing she placed it on the stone. "I'll be back to visit sometime, maybe the kids can come too, when they learn how to fly."


	15. Epilogue: Goodbyes

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Goodbyes**_

True to her word, Jewel visited Amber's grave site as often as possible. Bringing a bunch of wildflowers with her, she appropriately placed them upon the grass and smiled as she seated herself. She dusted the grave stone with her wing and began to speak.

"Hello, sister." She said trying to hide any sort of sadness in her voice. "I hope you're morning has been good."

No reply came from the stone. Jewel knew she would never be able to hold a proper conversation with her sister again. She shook her head and continued onward.

"The kids are growing nice. Buster and Kinski are little trouble makers like you were as a kid. Rose has taken up studying the jungle with her father. She's almost as intelligent as I am. But she has a ways to go before she matches Blu in intellect. You would be proud of them... and they would love to meet you someday."

Jewel wiped the growing tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back and soon they ran down her cheek leaving damp impressions across her cerulean feathers.

"The boys want to draw you a picture. Blu taught them how to do such a thing. I hope you don't mind."

Again no sound came from the grave stone. She continued onwards.

"The Blue Bird Sanctuary has been set up, so today we're moving to the grotto where you died. We don't speak about death to the children. They think you live here, and just are too busy to visit."

"Jewel?"

The female macaw jumped with fright. She had been so engrossed in her conversation that she failed to hear Blu sneaking up behind her.

"I thought you'd want to know, we're preparing to say our goodbyes to Linda and Tulio."

Jewel nodded her head.

"Ok, I'm coming."

# # #

The sun began to set upon the horizon, painting the sky a fabulous scarlet. Blu and Jewel stood on the upper balcony of the Blue Bird Sanctuary headquarters.

Tulio stroked Jewel's feathers with a single finger before tossing her into the air. Jewel immediately took flight through the sky and hovered in the air, waiting for Blu to follow her.

Blu and Linda shared their secret handshake for the very last time, and watched Blu fly off through the sky.

"That's my big brave boy." She smiled.

Blu and Jewel peered back only once, waving their wings as their final goodbye to the humans who had taken care of them.  
"Are you ready to go, Blu?" Jewel asked him, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head. "Let's go home."


End file.
